Gohan's Story: High School a New Life
by Dakia360
Summary: Uh just a new Gohan goes to high school fic. I have always loved reading them and decided that i wanted to try it out. Many characters are in the story so hopefully it shows a uniqueness. the story isn't around Videl trying to find out who exactly Gohan really is but more of how everyone pretty much falls for our level headed Saiyan. So hope you like it GohanXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic and I'm just letting you people know that I am a hopeless romantic. Honestly I like the fact of having multiple options so this fanfic will be considered a harem and I guess I'll take votes and see what people think of each character and who would be paired up with whom. Okay Dragon Ball Z fic Gohan's story High School a New Life!

Chapter 1 Vote

On a Wednesday morning Hercule city seemed peaceful for once that a young girl about the age of 15, Videl Satan woke up from an undisturbed sleep.

"Wow because of crime in this stupid city I thought I wouldn't ever get another good night of sleep."

The young woman gets up and walks to her closet and picks up her paten long white sleeve shirt and biker shorts.

"You know maybe today I will change it up!" she cheerfully said as she picked out a blue sundress that matched her ocean water eyes. As she slipped the dress on her slender but well curved body, her phone rang and she picked it up knowing instantly who the only person who would call her this early in the morning it would be.

"What is it Erasa I am getting ready for school right now."

"Videl-poo this isn't Erasa" said a boisterous voice Videl knew too well"

"Dad! What are you doing calling me, where are you?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Well baby your school decided to name Orange Star high after me but wanted to check with every student to make sure that they were fine with it. Something about the principle saying that it would be great but if students don't live up to the name of the school then our reputation would be tarnished.

"So let me get this straight. You are at my school to make a good impression to all the students and make sure not one student votes no for renaming the school?

Hahaha got it in one baby! Well hurry up and get here cause students are lined up to meet me and have autographs and pictures hahaha the world champ must please all!" with that a click of the phone was heard.

"Damn it now I don't have any time to look after the city. … Well maybe the police can handle everything for once." Shit this day might not go all that well. She instantaneously thought in her mind.

A alarm clock rang in a medium sized room out in the 439 mountain area waking up 4 teenagers enjoying their last night of partying however they wanted to because they would have to go and pretend they were normal which is a more tedious task than going to school.

"Big Brother!" A cheery voice barged in the room stepping all over the other teenagers. "It is time to eat and then I get to go see your school!"

"What the hell happened last night?" A groggily faced 16 year old, Son Gohan woke up to find a 16 year old Lime lying on the floor with a sleeping 16 year old Trunks, and his 15 year old sister Bulla Briefs.

Damn that's right Trunks and Bulla came back saying that their gonna be living here in this timeline from now on. And I remembered that mom talked to Bulma to make them go to school with me hahahaha at least I know that I won't brave this alone. Gohan thought in his head menacingly.

"Alright guys time to wake up!" Gohan said allowing his golden aura smoothly sail over them and cause them to wake peacefully.

"Yeah yeah we know man." A pissed Trunks said knowing that going to school was going to be shitty. For the love of God he is the son of Bulma the smartest woman in the freaking world. Probably Galaxy!

"Hahaha Trunks you know your father is starting to show even more in you hahaha. Alright girls, Trunks and I will change in the other room you two can change in here." In which Trunks returned a smirk that his father would show pride in.

You know Gohan I don't mind if you stay in here while I change. It will deepen our relationship, don't you agree. Bulla said with an ignorant smile and a furiously blushing Gohan vanished out of the room in less than a millisecond.

"Bulla!" Trunks and Lime exclaimed "Okay Bulla I'll explain this to you one more time. Just cause the Gohan in that timeline cared about you deeply doesn't mean that our Gohan is just gonna be yours." Lime explained with an angry expression.

"But even father said that since Gohan is the last half saiyan other than me then we should tried and populate our race again" Bulla said in a happy tone.

"Although Bulla don't you think that Gohan is already family I mean look how close we are already don't you think of him as another brother along with little Goten" although Trunks reasoning was wasteful because Bulla already changed along with Lime and at the table eating all of the food Chi-Chi managed to cook, leaving him a small bowl of rice.

"Alright guys now that were all fed…" Gohan spared a glance to Trunks who was sobbing quietly because of the food portion he got…" let's go to school and by the time we get there we should have an hour to chill out."

"Okay sounds good to me" all of them exclaimed in unison. "Sweet then to Orange Star High!"

At School

"Hell Yeah rename the school after the person who saved us! I would be honored!" Students were cheering, screaming at the top of their lungs at and for the "Great" Hercule Satan that defeated the evil monster named Cell.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! IM THE CHAMP AND I SAVED EVERYONE BECAUSE I KNEW IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

The principal over the intercom came on suddenly "Students if you can please go to your homeroom class. There is a channel that Hercule Satan will come on for the Satan City news regarding the school in the center of town. That is all" and the announcement came to an abrupt end.

Meanwhile

Lime you alright to fly from here? Gohan asked.

"Ye-yeah thanks for carrying me most of the way Gohan" Lime blushed furiously as her should length hair covered her face. Over her shoulder she looked at a very upset Bulla Briefs.

"Hey girls Gohan and I are going to go get something to eat so could you just get to school and tell us which homeroom were in and well show up. Ha-ha good thing mom pulled some strings for us to all get the same classes." Trunks smiled over to Gohan.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea Trunks. Okay girls just message us when you are in class. Cool?" he said as he gave the infamous Son smile which made both girls have a slight blush.

"S-s-sure." They both responded.

The two groups broke off in different directions, one headed north toward the school and the two boys continued on their path toward the center.

Once the girls arrived they noticed a crowd around a taking off jet copter but ignored it and went to the principal's office from the rooftop.

At the same time

The boys both touchdown in an alley and quickly made their way to a near café.

Hey Gohan…. How do you feel about Lime huh?

What do you mean? Oh I understand. Mmm I don't really know. I mean being next to her is nice and she someone that you can definitely have in your life as a sister girlfriend even a wife. That's how I feel.

"Oh I see." Good thing were at high school maybe I can meet some other girls. Trunks cheerfully thought.

Hey Trunks what's going on over there? He said as he saw a huge crowd gathering in front of Satan City bank.

"And I Hercule promise that the students at Orange Star high would benefit greatly from the school being renamed after I Hercule Sat…" as he was saying to the camera-

"Trunks get down!"

"What?"

Boom! An explosion occurred at a the bank. And people were running out but Gohan noticed the robbers running out to their truck with the cash and a… a young boy. Around the age 4 and the man was running after him was him in the face with a pistol. He looked the same. He looked the same as Goku when Gohan was taken.

He instantly went berserk! He took a flash step next to Hercule and moved everyone away from the flames of the bank and then ran toward the robbers and kicked one in the face which resulted in an instant knock out. Unbeknownst to Gohan the camera crew interview Hercule was recording all of this.

Gohan then charged at the next one and hit him in the gut which mad him bend over and Gohan used him to jump onto the truck and start dodging the bullets being shot at him and broke the robbers arm by grappling him and throwing him. Last was the driver which Gohan smashed through the window and threw him out taking the truck door with him. Seconds later Gohan was with the crying boy and consoling him telling him everything was ok and scooped him up and walked him to his father. Trunks during this time was eating at the café right next to the bank, and he saw Gohan was done he was starting to get approached by camera crews and journalist. Trunks signaled Gohan to run as fast as he could (in human terms) to get away and get to school. With that they made a hasty exit.

At Orange Star

"Oh My God!" A bunch of girls said as they watched Gohan take out robbers like they were 3 year old children.

But the men at the school said that Hercule could probably take the skinny fight like he was an ant opposing a boot. But Videl was watching with curiosity filling her eyes as well as amazement. Someone had the same compassion that she did toward helping people. She felt that maybe she could bond with this person… but too bad he was just a person on the street. Suddenly the teachers' voice awoke them outta their conversations and even some of their daydreams.

Okay class we have a total of 4 new students' okay feel free to walk in and introduce yourselves.

At the same time outside the classroom

"Hey the teacher said to come in guys. You are so lucky we took care of getting the schedules and badges for you lazy asses" Lime said a little annoyed.

Both Trunks and Gohan put their hands behind their heads "ehehehe yeah sorry about that" Trunks said apologetically.

Hey guys I will go in, in a second I am going to get some water at that fountain" Gohan said as he pointed to the fountain a couple feet away and started quenching his saiyan thirst.

"Man this is gonna take a while" Trunks said as he walked into the classroom with Lime and Bulla.

Inside the classroom everyone gasped. They only had three beautiful women to look at and now two more come strolling in the door as well as a handsome guy.

"Hello I'm Bulla Briefs" she said in a cheerful tone "EEEhhhhhh!" The class exclaimed Hahaha well I'm "Trunks Briefs" he said trying to contain his laughter "EEHHH!" and I'm "Lime Lao" she said with a smile that made some of the boys hearts go at two times the normal speed " Wow look at her what a beauty! Many of the guys in the class cheered until the teacher settled them down.

"Wait a second I thought that there were supposed to be four of you?" The teacher questioned.

"Oh sorry for the wait professor!" A voice came from the door way. As he stepped in the class a wide variety of gasped of heard and you could see blushes on every girl in the classroom as well as the great ice queen 'Videl Satan'.

"Once again sorry for the delay. Hello my name is Gohan Son and I am very happy to be here."

… Although he spoke 2,000 years too soon.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT !" was heard throughout the entire school.

Okay that the start of the story hahajust let me know what you think :)


	2. Denied

Chapter 2 Denied

Okay so I did see some of my errors when I was rereading the chapter and I got to admit even though they are small ones that I am a little disappointed with myself. But whatever right it is something to learn from so I hope everyone just knew what I was trying to get across. And cool I didn't know that I would get praise for the first chapter! It did make me get a warm feeling when I saw the reviews so thanks everyone that dropped one and everyone who is following my story. Oh and since I forgot to add one in the first chapter I guess I will add it now.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Z GT. This creation belongs to Akira Toriyama. So thank him…. Mostly hahaha just kidding.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTT" was heard throughout the entire school.

"Umm was it something I said? a confused demi-saiyan questioned? "Something tells me this is going to be a weird class, but it should be fun" Gohan said as he looked at all the girls and smirked, which most of the girls in the class respectively turned pink when seeing him like that.

"Damn it! Class settle down this type of behavior is not acceptable for the soon to be named Hercule High!" the class became silent, realizing what the teacher said was true and now that they have a reputation to live up to now that they have been privileged by the great Hercule Satan. But all of a sudden, laughter was heard in the front of the classroom. And curiously enough it came from all of the new students.

"HAHAHA you've got to be kidding me if I knew that this school was going to be named after that clown I would have chosen a mentally ill asylum as a school!" Trunks Briefs shouted out loud with laughter. With this comment Videl became wide-eyed and amazed someone would bad-mouth her father like in that kind of way.

"Hahaha you sure are right bro! Mom sure did screw us hahaha! Was the prank we pulled that bad! Hahaha I mean all we did was dismantle Dad's gravity room and put it all in Mom's room hahaha!" the Blue haired beauty tried to calm down but burst out laughing again. By this time the class was becoming very angry and some of the students had an outburst.

"Hey who the hell are you guys to say renaming this school is a joke! The 'Great' Hercule Satan saved our lives when he killed Cell!" one student refuted angrily.

"Oh yeah and what about the incident with that alien at the tournament! BoJacka or whatever his name was!" another female student debated.

Which the 4 started laughing out loud even more and that was when Lime finally calmed down and quickly moved next to Gohan "Gohan are you okay I mean I know that those days are still hard I kn…"Gohan quickly raised his hand to her to assure her that he was fine and he stopped laughing to say to the class "Alright let us all calm down, ehehehe sorry I didn't know that we were going to be in the _blessed presence of Hercule Satan_" he said but the class could hear all of the sarcasm in his voice but they let him continue on "but honestly I believe that they're more important people that we forget because of the Cell catastrophe." He earnestly said even though Trunks and Bulla were still trying to get their laughter under control so the class was still glaring at those two. But Videl was staring straight at Gohan not even moving not even breathing. She contemplated how someone could not think about her father like the greatest person in the world.

"Oh speaking of Hercule Satan how do you 4 new students feel about the name of the school being changed to Hercule High?" The teacher suddenly interrupted

"Teach, you don't have to ask us three" Trunks said as he finally got control over himself again and stopped laughing. He then pointed to Lime, Bulla and himself. "The only person's approval you should look for is Gohan's and we will vote which ever way he does" he said with a serious tone which both Lime and Bulla nodded in agreement.

A huge silence fell over the class as they turned their heads toward Gohan, knowing what his answer should be and waiting for him to say it. Although the class was also wondering why they needed his approval.

Gohan then suddenly broke the silence and asked "Professor isn't there anyone else who hasn't voted. All of this cannot be relying on me, can it?" he hoped that someone else would have said no anonymously that way he wouldn't have been put in an awkward position.

"I am sorry Mr. Son the choice is yours because you and your fellow transfer students have yet to vote."

"Very well then professor… Class I am going to... to have to decline…." An uproar was heard by the male students in the classroom while the female students didn't care. They were still admiring the two handsome transfer boys. … "I don't believe that having this school in the reference of Mr. Satan is such a preferred idea. Because as I said there are so many more people that are deserving than _this incredible human being" _Gohan said as he rolled his eyes.

The teacher looked at Gohan and the new students incredulously and thought to himself 'if he wasn't handsome then he would have been a social outcast. But sooner or later the class will come around.' "Okay then, now that this matter is settled I need to relay the message to the principal. Class you are permitted a free period until I return." And with that the teacher left the class room and the transfer students were still in the front of the class.

"Why you dirty little shit! I am gonna freaking pulverize you!" a long blonde hair student got up and started in toward Gohan.

"Hahaha if it's a challenge then I accept! Hurry up and get down here before the teacher gets back" Gohan said as he smirked. Wearing slightly bagging clothes accepted. Not showing too much muscle wasn't a good idea so he decided to wear clothes that just showed that he had muscle present.

"Sharpener stop it!" an ocean eyed beauty with pig-tails said.

"But Videl! Do you understand what he did. Dear Kami that was your fat-!"

"I don't even care about that! To tell the truth Gohan was right they're way important people like the Briefs." Trunks and Bulla both slightly blushed and looked down when they heard that statement " So as class representative I am ordering all of you to Let It Go! And Sharpener go back to your seat." She said and he started trudging back up the steps to his seat.

A golden haired girl immediately stood up next to Videl and said "Yeah that's right it's more her business than any of ours so let's all forget it." She said with a bright smile.

"Okay so here is the new seats for you" Videl said exerting her representative abilities " Gohan and Trunks you guys have the two seats in row behind myself and Lime and Bulla I believe those are your names correct?" both of them nodded "you two will sit in the front next to Angela." But the whole class yelled foul play because most of the girls were up front with the exception of Erasa and Videl. The teenage boys wanted to sit next to the girls instead of the Hercule haters. Also the girls wanted to talk to the hero of the day, Son Gohan who stopped the robbers and rescued that little boy and brought him back to his father. With the Hercule incident everyone had temporarily forgotten about that. But Erasa had to gloat to the other girls.

"Sweet we get another hero to sit back here!" Gohan and Trunks spared each other a glance wondering what she was talking about as they were climbing up the steps. When they finally arrived Erasa got up and hugged Gohan. To the dismay of Lime and Bulla who looked back at Gohan upset, which he just returned the look with a Son grin.

"What you did was so amazing!" the blonde girl said Gohan then had a questioned look on his face and then the whole class even the boys said "Yeah good job man! Stopping those crooks then saving that boy! Dude that was amazing!" a male student came up and patted him on the back, it seemed that everyone forgot about the Hercule incident already.

Gohan was shocked "How did you guys know about that?!" he asked with a slight blush when he looked down and realized Erasa was still hugging him.

Videl stood up again from her seat and approached him. First she pulled Erasa of him which she had a full blown blush, second she said

"We saw it on the news. Hercule was supposed to announce that the school was being renamed tomorrow… but we don't have to worry about that. Then the explosion happened and the news crew recorded what happened and we saw everything." She said with an expression unreadable to everyone except Gohan. He could tell that there was both sadness and happiness mixed in her expression. Although he couldn't tell why. He didn't know of any relation that this girl had with Hercule Satan, probably just admiration because of the fake glory he had obtained "Well anyway we are happy to have you guys in this class." She said as she extended her hand to Gohan who shook in and felt a vibe of unexplainable electricity. They both quickly redrew from each other.

"Ahaha sorry about that" Gohan said with his famous warm smile which Videl turned slightly pink to.

"N-Not a problem" and then she extended her hand out to Trunks who graciously accepted.

"Yeah it's a pleasure to be here…. I think" he said and looked around and saw most of the girls staring at Gohan and himself and then blushed and most of the girls in the class started laughing.

As they all sat down the teacher came back in to the class relieved that there was no blood on the floor because of the new student's confrontation and announced that soon the class would be going on an excursion trip to both the Ox Kingdom and also a worldwide known company. Gohan sweat dropped and thought to himself 'Dear mother of Kami! Dende the next time I see you I swear that you are gonna wish you stayed on Namek you evil, menical,….' Gohan thought and all Trunks could do was smirk at him.

"Okay with that announcement class you have about 20 minutes to talk amongst yourselves. And then a 40 minute lunch break. By the way today has been called a minimum day because Hercule is going to talk to everyone on the field and give a demonstration using three people that he is going to pick in the audience. Alright carry on with your conversations."

"Hey cutie wanna do something after the lesson? Maybe I can show you some of my karate moves. And I think they'll even be better than Mr. Hero over there." A male classmate said to Bulla and pointed toward Gohan.

"Not interested." She simply said and walked up the steps toward Gohan and Trunks' seats. Not more than 10 seconds later another boy came up to Lime "Hey wanna go see a movie after school and then maybe we could definitely get to know each other" he said with a seductive smile

"Try asking again when I am blind and deaf." She said as she was walking up toward Gohan as well.

"What the hell! That stupid fake-ass hero is taking all the girls! Even Angela is over there and she blushing! She never blushes! Okay guys we gotta do something about those two new lame brains!" and all the male students started contemplating on how to get Gohan and Trunks and then one came up with an idea. "Hey wait a second! Hercule's doing a martial arts presentation and he wanted the school to be renamed. Hehehe how about we just point him to the direction of the ones that screwed up his idea. Then we could have the girls laugh when those two get their asses beat. All agreed?!" and a unanimous yes was heard with the male students.

Meanwhile at the Principal's Office

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SCHOOL ISN'T GOING TO BE RENAMED?!" shouted a furious Hercule Satan. Knowing that one at least one of the students did not recognize him as a hero and the world champion.

"Well Mr. Satan I told you that this school puts its students first and we follow a strict democracy. It appears that at least 4 students didn't approve of changing the name. Although 1 decided the other four simply agreed." The principal calmly reasoned.

"Well I am still giving my martial arts demonstration to the entire student body and I would love to have those who disagree front row and center. You know that way I could show them the mistake they made." He said trying to sweet talk the principal.

"Sorry we will allow you three demonstrators and that is all. And I will even let you pick them. I suggest you start making your way to the field that way you are not late. That is all Mr. Satan." And the principal quickly dismissed him. Dismissed him the great Hercule Satan! 'I will show him one day' Hercule thought in his head.

At the same moment in class

"So where did you guys transfer from" Erasa asked all four of them and which Videl was very curious and decide to listen in on the conversation. Which Gohan spoke for all of them.

"Well Lime and I were homeschooled and you can guess that Trunks and Bulla were taught by their mother Bulma" Gohan honestly stated.

"Oh that's really cool, Gohan, you and Lime where are you guys from then?"

"The 439 mountain area but we have temporary apartments here that way we could attend school and not have to worry about the ride home." Gohan was prepared for people asking this question so he decided to come up with a good lie that everyone would believe.

"S-s-so you and Lime live together?" a blushing Erasa asked and the rest of the girls in class held their breath waiting for the response.

'Oh shit didn't expect that question' the dark haired demi-saiyan thought "Huh? Oh no definitely not." which Lime looked down to "Nope our parents would be furious if we did something like that."

"Oh okay!" all the girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Gohan, me, Videl, and Sharpener are actually gonna chill out after school do you wanna come with and bring your group?" Erasa cutely pleaded.

"Wait Erasa! How are you going to invite me out of nowhere!?" Videl said quietly just so Erasa could hear but thanks to saiyan hearing both Trunks and Gohan heard. And Sharpener looked at the two menacingly thinking of a plan on how to kick the crap out of them since it was their fault the school didn't get renamed. After school is the perfect time.

"Well actually Trunks and I have things we need to do after school with Capsule Corp." Gohan said knowing that Videl didn't want them there but another demi-saiyan wanted to actually have fun in the city.

"Aww come on Gohan! I am pretty sure that mom won't mind if were late. Besides we were planning to be at school for the full day. We actually have a couple extra hours." Trunks simply explained.

"Okay class first period is over would you please head to the field for the demonstration by Hercule." The teacher said and both Gohan and Trunks still snickered but Lime and Bulla both rolled their eyes.

"So it's settled hey Erasa we will meet you in front of the school after the demonstration is over sounds good?" Trunks asked with a slight blush toward Erasa.

"Yeah tee-hee sounds good Trunks we will see you there. After the demonstration."

To be continued

And cut that's the end of chapter 2 okay so now that that's done with next is the fight scene between Hercule and who do you think the three demonstrators are going to be he-he-he.


	3. The Match

Okay so I feel like I am kinda lagging on my story. It just doesn't seem to turn out the way I want it to. It seems boring but just let me know what you think and I may keep writing it.

Chapter 3 The Match

About 30 minutes before the martial arts demonstration, some scheming students went to the large green field with the temporary ring in on the edge just next to the concrete and another edge on the grass. Hercule Satan was stretching, doing some victory poses, and contemplating on how he was going to get revenge on the four students that shamed him by not allowing the school to be renamed after the 'Great Hercule Satan'! When all of a sudden a large group of male students approached him.

"Wow hello Mr. Satan! Oh man it is such an honor to be able to talk to you and be so close to the world's savior." a male student said as he bowed multiple times.

"HAHAHA HELL YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE CHAMP!" He yelled a little too loud even for the announcer's comfort… "Now what do you kids want? As you can see that I, the champ am getting ready to show you guys what I did to Cell."

"Well… Mr. Satan I am pretty sure that you have heard about some students disagreeing with the decision to rename the school after you. Which by the way we were all for!" the student generously exclaimed "Well we just wanted to let you know that it wasn't the 4 students that you heard. It was actually one student and his name is Gohan Son!" the student said as he took out his cell phone and show him a picture of Gohan that he took in class.

"Wait a second! I could have sworn I seen that kid somewhere before! But never mind about that. I am pretty sure that you students are pretty mad about that guy voting against the school being renamed am I correct?" Hercule questioned already knowing the answer.

"Of course Mr. Satan and we would love it if you showed this guy your skill and embarrass him because a loser who doesn't follow your greatness deserves the worst punishment imaginable."

Hercule laughed menacingly in his head and thought to himself 'perfect now is the time to make sure no one challenges me. and that punk looks like a skinny brat so this should be a piece of cake hahaha.' "Well I normally wouldn't do this. You know, single a person out, but since you students are clearly upset then I would be happy to grant your wish." 'Now if that kid would bring the other male transfer student into the ring then Videl and I could embarrass them hehehe.'

25 minutes later

"Hey Gohan you ready to walk over to the demonstration?" Trunks asked with the group of him Bulla, and Lime.

"Umm hey Trunks could you take Bulla with you and go ahead? I have something that I wanna talk to Gohan about" Lime asked really nervous which Trunks could tell what she was thinking and the thought saddened him a little, but never the less kept up his poker face. He leaned in toward Lime and said "Good luck." With a smile and wink then called Bulla who was talking with Gohan.

"Hey Bulla! Erasa said that she wanted to get a chance to talk to you about your style and um… your shoes" 'ugh that felt so wrong for a saiyan with royal blood to say. I think I might throw up later ugh!'

"Oh, okay I guess. Well Gohan were gonna go ahead I guess we will see you at the stupid demonstration."

Gohan laughed and then sent a warm smile in her direction "Yeah. Hey why don't we just go togeth-." He was interrupted as Bulla was walking away.

"Um Gohan there is actually something that I want to talk to you about really fast." Lime said as she blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah sure Lime is it that private though?" he said with a questioned look on his face.

"Um yeah so do you mind if we go into the hallway instead of being outside and surrounded by everyone." He nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. As soon as they were in the hallway it was dead silent. No voices or loud chatter could be heard from outside what so ever. And then Lime decide that now was the right time as she noticed the patient look on his face "Well Gohan I just wanted to start off saying that I am grateful for having you in my life. If it weren't for you then I would have drowned in the river, my grandfather would have been killed, and my village would have been destroyed. Really even after that as well, teaching me how to protect the ones I love and helping me control my ki. Then the way you approach everything. You are compassionate to everyone and everything no matter how they treat you. And all that I wanted to say is that I am… I am in love with you." She took a couple of seconds looking at his shocked features before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Unexpectedly Gohan didn't know what to do but lucky for him, it only occurred for approximately 4 seconds. Gohan was as red as a volcano erupting as was Lime and nothing could stop them from blushing. It took Gohan awhile before finally found the right words to end the silence between the two of them.

"Lime I-I am grateful for your feelings I really am, but I have no idea how to respond to them. I haven't had any feeling of love for anyone except my family. You are a dependable person and I know what ever I ask I know that I can rely on you. So I am asking if you can give me time to figure out my feeling and I will give you a proper answer once I figure it out. Deal?" he said as he extends his hand which she gladly accepted.

She smiled "Sure Gohan. But it's a promise!" she said sternly.

"Yeah one that I would not back out of." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile our favorite pig-tailed crime fighter was passing by and saw the transfer students hugging. She blushed because she knew that she had to interrupt them "uh hey guys the demonstrations are about to start and the Champ's asking for all the students to make their ways to the field.

"Oh yeah that's right I completely forgot hahaha" Gohan said and Videl stared at him still thinking that he was hiding something. 'Who forgets the world champion's demonstration on how he beat the monster and saved everyone's lives. She then was definitely sure that she wanted to go out with the group just to find out more about him. Then as then started walking toward the field Videl had an idea of what to do after school.

"Oh by the way Gohan… the plan today after school is to play the new laser tag game that opened up a couple of days ago, then head to a café and have something to drink. Everyone in your group is going right?" although Lime felt that there would be awkward moment with her and Gohan if she went.

"Actually I am going to head home early that way I could get started studying. Gotta try and keep up with Brains over here" she said as she pointed toward Gohan. But Gohan reminded her.

"But I always **walk (fly) **you home remember? Don't worry it will be fine" he said as he sent her a warm smile which she blushed to as well as Videl who turn slightly pink thinking 'how the hell does he do that?!' before the three knew it that were at the martial arts ring and in the front because of the way Videl took, apparently getting a VIP route to the ring. Hercule saw her and she was with the transfer student as well and he thought that this was great!

"BWAHAHAHA HELLO STUDENTS OF ORANGE STAR HIGH! AS YOU CAN SEE IM HERE TO DEMONSTRATE THE MOVES THAT THE CHAMP DID ON THAT EVIL MONSTER CELL!" he said in a loud boisterous voice to which to crowd of students cheered for with a lot of enthusiasm. "WELL FOR MY DEMOSTRATION I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER COME UP TO THE STAGE" When Hercule said as he pointed to Videl and as soon as she heard daughter she mentally face palmed. 'Great now the transfer students know who my dad is. Hopefully they will not treat me any different like everyone else always does' she said with a sigh "AND YOU KNOW WHAT? VIDEL BRING THAT **BOY** UP WITH YOU" he said as he pointed toward Gohan, who wasn't sure if he should step in but decided what the hell this would be really fun he thought as he stepped in the ring with a smirk on his face. "AND BOY, BRING THE OTHER TRANSFER STUDENT HERE BWAHAHA." 'Why isn't this kid scared? I swear I could see a smirk on his face' the buffoon was thinking.

Gohan started sweating and looking nervous which Hercule noticed "WHAT'S WRONG BOY HURRY IT UP!" 'HAHAHA Finally got him sweating' Gohan knew that he had no other choice and sighed.

"Well Trunks if you could please join me and please don't be too mad I cannot stress that enough." he then stepped toward Hercule and whispered "I am sincerely sorry if you get hurt I can't control Trunks when he's mad. He is kinda like his dad" and at that comment Hercule looked at him incredulously and thought 'for sure I am going to destroy this kid and his friend for saying that shit to me.'

As Hercule thought that, Trunks stepped into the ring and he looked pissed. To be standing in the same ring with the man who dishonored a saiyans name and dishonored all martial arts in the universe. 'I am going to kill him. He made a mockery of all martial artists, my mentor, and even my lifestyle! HE DESEVES TO DIE!' Then Trunks threw off his Capsule Corp. jacket and exposed his tight fitting black shirt and all the muscles in his arms. All of the girls in the class felt a heat wave as soon as they saw him.

'Wow that kid is ripped! I might have trouble with him, but Videl could take him out' "WELL WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SPARRING SESSION! BWAHAHAHA FEEL FREE TO RUN AROUND THE RING LIKE THAT BUG CELL DID HAHAHA! VIDEL YOU TAKE THE PURPLE HEAD AND I'LL TAKE THE BRAT!" He said as he charged toward Gohan who kept standing still not moving an inch. Hercule threw a punch toward Gohan who simply leaned his head to the right. "And you call yourself a martial artist" after that remark Gohan took his hand and put Hercule in a submission hold. Then Gohan could feel Trunks' power surging and knew he had to stop him luckily Videl was still analyzing Trunks to find a good way to attack him. He then released Hercule.

"WAIT A SECOND!" And everyone stopped cheering and looked at Gohan. "I can do this without Trunks… so buddy you can take it easy." The girls booed because they wanted to see Mr. Muscle in action as well as the boys because they wanted to see him get his butt-handed to him.

"BUT GOHAN HE-!" He said as he was cut of feeling the intense power of Gohan's killing intent as he turned toward him with a look on his face that said 'don't oppose me' Trunks then stepped out of the ring without another word.

"Okay now where were we?" Gohan said with a smirk as he took his stance. Videl couldn't help but think 'he was crazy trying to take her and her father at the same time. He might be put in the hospital until the excursion trip.' Both Videl and Hercule charged which Gohan jumped over them and landed quickly to do a low kick to Videl and she did a back flip to avoid hitting the ground. Hercule then instantly started throwing punches toward Gohan's head to which Gohan just dodged.

"Why you little brat! Is that all you can do is dodge? How about you try and fight you coward!" with those comments Videl was back on the offense with her father. Gohan knew that he had to try and end this without putting too much shame to their pride and he went on the offense by blocking Hercule's punch with his forearm and Videl's kick to his mid-section with his knee. 'what the hell is with this guy?! I have beaten guys bigger than him and he's just blocking like he learned all this before preschool' Videl thought as she attempted to kick Gohan again. He then grabbed Hercules arm with a washing machine motion and took his knee back to the ground and threw Hercule into Videl hard enough to harmlessly knock her onto the ground. Hercule got up quickly and sent a spin kick toward Gohan's face and he ducked under it and using his speed sent 25 punches to Hercules stomach which he fell back onto his but coughing for a few seconds leaving Videl to fight Gohan. Videl was much more agile than her father and attacked Gohan from every direction letting her attacks flow as best she could from punches which Gohan dodged and kicks Gohan defended and pushed her off balance. 'Ugh what's with this kid *cough* *cough*. I don't even know how many hits he just put in my stomach.'

Hercule was now back up and attacked Gohan from behind and Gohan then knew that with such a shady move that it was time to end this fight. He jumped over both of them, which they were surprised by the leap, and went toward the edge of the ring on the grass side. Both Videl and Hercule smirked knowing that he couldn't turn around fast enough to block both of their attacks and both of them sent punches toward the back of his head. What they didn't expect though was Gohan to grab both of their hands while his back was still turned and with a simple move of his wrist he threw them outside the ring onto the soft grass. With that the match was over.

The crowd was silent. Trunks, Lime, and Bulla couldn't help but have smirks on their faces already knowing what the result was going to be. Hercule stood up with eyes popping out of his head looking toward Gohan who looked back down at him and respectively flashed his eyes teal for the whimpering martial artist and smirked and walked toward the center of the stage. Hercule then was still whimpering for a couple seconds before regained complete balance on his feet and walking back toward the stage reluctantly.

"Well that was a great demonstration right!" Gohan said trying to pump up the crowd which they followed and started cheering Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! and then he raised his hand up to the crowd and said "Oh no. Don't cheer for me! Cheer for Hercule and Videl for going easy on me. If Hercule put the move that he did to Cell on me… I don't think I would have been able to survive my own astonishment." He said while chuckling to himself quietly, the crowd then began cheering Hercule and Videl, Hercule and Videl, Hercule and Videl!

Cut! Alright that's the end of chapter three. I hope that there aren't many errors ha-ha. Really thought I give myself a chance at the fight scenes. It went okay but honestly from the other fan fictions that I read, my fights don't even compare to theirs. But the next chapter A day in the town should be coming out tomorrow… Hopefully XD.


	4. Chapter 35 What Can I do to Get Better

as i said in the last chapter i am looking for ways to improve and get better. if you have the chance please drop in some constructive criticism on the piece i would greatly appreciate it. :)

plot ideas would be awesome as well!


	5. A Day In The Town

Chapter 4 A Day In the Town

Thwack! Was the sound of a pig-tailed girl hitting one of the lockers in the empty hallway. After a moment of her lips quivering she gathered herself together and started walking toward the girls' locker room to get ready to hangout with the group today. 'AAAHHH what the hell! I have never lost to anyone before! I always manage to win! How the hell did he beat me? And with so much ease as well?! I was going as hard as I could! I don't know about daddy but I didn't even land one hit on him. Even then, going against two people and beating them with such ease. Son Gohan you definitely are hiding something and I am going to find out what it is!' she thought as she got in the shower and took a quick 4 minutes to wash everything off and get changed back into her dress.

Meanwhile outside with the group of Erasa, Bulla, Sharpener, Trunks, Lime, and Gohan were talking about the demonstration and how amazing it was.

"Wow Gohan! I didn't know that you could move like that! It was amazing to be able to keep up with Videl and Hercule at the same time, are you a martial artist prodigy?! The bubbly blonde exclaimed while moving closer to him.

"Ehehe no nothing like that. I said in the ring didn't I? Both Hercule and Videl were going easy on me. If we were all serious either some people would be in the hospital… or buried in the ground hahaha" Gohan said with a strained laugh.

"Well whatever the case you stepped in the ring and gave it your best man. Sorry for trying to kill you earlier. The names Sharpener by the way." He said as he extended his hands to both Gohan and Trunks.

"Haha no problem man." Gohan said as he and Trunks took his hands. "And hey where's Videl? I thought we were supposed to get going to laser tag?"

"Wow Gohan you are such a boy!" the blue haired teen stepped in "Videl has to take a shower and get changed. Not everyone had unlimited stamina like you" was said as she clung onto his right arm. Which Gohan could feel the intensity of Lime's eyes drilling into the left side of his head but she had another idea and smiled instantly as she approached him and clung to his left arm.

"Hehehe" she giggled "Yeah Gohan not everyone is as strong and has as much endurance as you" she said as she winked toward Bulla. Who showed a frustrated look on her beautiful features.

Gohan both blushed and sent a telepathic plead for help to Trunks and his new friend Sharpener for help which Gohan could have sworn he heard Trunks say leave him he will be fine. But Sharpener was more sympathetic to Gohan.

"Okay ladies both of you could give the man some space. I am sure he is tired from that awesome match but he's just trying not to show it" he said as he gave a wink to the demi-saiyan in trouble.

"Uh yeah! Come on girls I am really flustered and I just need a couple seconds to myself ehehe" 'please let this work' and the girls reluctantly let go of him knowing that he was lying. "haha yeah thanks girls, but within that small gap of time a red-headed girl came up from behind and hugged Gohan.

"Oh My God! Gohan that was awesome!" and Gohan knew instantly who it was from her squealing voice… Angela. Evil glares from three people were now focused on Gohan one which belonged to Bulla another that belonged to Lime and the last one came from… wait a second that is Erasa!

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Gotta hurry up and fix this situation.' "Oh yeah thanks Angela but as you can tell I am really tired from that match so I just need a couple minutes to myself.

"Oh yeah Gohan I am so sorry! But you know if you ever need anything I am here for you. I would do **anything** to please you" she said with a seductive voice and then rushed of to be with her friends.

"…Wow what a slut!" Erasa said and both Bulla and Lime nodded in agreement

"Well at least all of the girls aren't like that here" Trunks said exasperated "And Gohan who told you that we were going to go play laser tag?" and as soon as he asked Videl walked out of the school in her blue dressed to the main entrance.

"Yeah, that would have been me" she said while approaching the group "I figured it would be good to have a little fun and then we could go get something to eat and then we could **talk** at a café."

"Alright that sounds good to me but, how are the teams gonna work since we have 7 people" Sharpener said looking around at the group.

"Oh don't worry about it Sharpener. I will have Gohan on my team and I am pretty sure that we will do fine" Videl said as she looked over at Gohan saying in her thoughts 'I know that you are hiding something'

Gohan smirked "Yeah I guess that sounds good and we will take Trunks and that will be the teams" Trunks smirked and all the girls pouted because they wanted to be on Gohan's team but never the less agreed.

"Alright I believe it's a five minute walk so let us go!" Videl said and she moved in closer to Gohan while Trunks moved to the back of the walking group to talk to Erasa who was still talking to Bulla about shoes and shopping. When Videl was walking side by side with Gohan she broke their silence "You know damn well that I wasn't holding back. You know that if you seriously fought you could have had fame for beating me." she reasoned with a frown on her gentle but, yet fierce features.

Gohan could only look down at her and smirk "Well what makes you think that I want the fame" he then looked forward into the distance "I am perfectly content living behind the scenes. I don't need fame nor do I want it. All it does is given you another reason to watch your back while also you get more duties to those who look up to you. Honestly all I really ever wanted to be was normal for once in my life." He said as he smiled into the distance and Videl could only look at him. It was as if he were walking in her shoes. She could feel the sincerity in his words making him even more mysterious. 'I really wonder what he has gone through in his life that made him so mature.'

Before the group even knew it they were at the laser tag arena, but there was a huge line waiting just to get in. Trunks smirked at the group "Hold up guys here let me take care of this." Trunks walked to the front of the line and demanded to see the manager. The manager came out and started bowing to Trunks thanking him and his mom for all the ideas to make their laser tag arena one of the best in the world and motioned for all of them to bypass the line and come in.

"Um Trunks… How the hell did you do that?" Erasa asked with a question look on her face.

"Well being the son of Bulma Briefs has its perks" and he winked at her, which the action made her blush. Erasa then pulled Videl to the back of the group as they were walking in the main entrance. "Wow both of them are so hot! Can you believe how lucky we are to be hanging out with them. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Erasa calm down!" Videl said as they continued walking in the main entrance but still a fair distance away from the group. "Honestly, though I do believe that they are interesting. Especially Gohan… Something tells me that he is hiding something from us." She said while having a thoughtful look on her face.

Inside the Laser Tag Arena was huge! It was about two sizes bigger than the Hercule manor and had 20 different arenas 5 of which were outdoors and two with second story floors. Trunks chose one of the outdoor arenas since it was still a beautiful day.

"Videl wouldn't it just be easier to admit you like him" she said as she moved in closer toward Videl's ear. "this is the first time that I've seen you like this girl! You are crushing big time."

"No way!" she said loud enough to cause the group to look back. "Um I mean look at this place no way it's so cool!" she said with a fake laugh. Everyone just shrugged and continued their conversations. Although Sharpener wasn't really having a conversation, he was trying to flex for both Lime and Bulla who were smiling… although it looked painful holding a fake one for that long. "But Erasa there is no way that I could fall for someone! Especially since I just met him! My nickname is the 'Ice Queen' remember?" she said with a slight pink color to cheeks.

"Well apparently the Ice Queen is starting to warm up to someone." Erasa said with a smile. "Well it's good to know which one of them you wanna go after. Trust me I have a good feeling about Trunks and I think I'm going to go talk to him before we split into teams." With that she left Videl to her thoughts about Gohan. Speaking of Gohan guess who was calling her?

A few minutes earlier

"Gohan, bro I really have a thing for Erasa and I wanna be on her team. Dude would you mind if we switch." Trunks asked with a pleading look in his eyes that even Gohan couldn't say no to.

"Fine Trunks, but if I do this you better ask her out today."

"Gohan how the hell am I supposed to do that? Don't you think that is moving a little too fast? I don't even know how to get her alone'. Trunks said as he pouted and looked down. Dealing with girls was something he knew that he wasn't good at.

"Trunks just ask to walk her home and we are going to a café after this so you have plenty of chances. But overall just let things flow." Gohan said with a sincere smile.

"Okay I will try. Thanks again big bro!"

Back to the present

"Videl!" Gohan called her name and she broke out of her stupor to hear what Gohan was calling her for. "Hey Videl we got a change in teams. It seems Trunks switched saying it would be a little unfair so he traded for Bulla. Gohan said as he walked toward Videl with Bulla clinging on to his right arm again. Which Videl couldn't help but feel jealous to.

"Oh, okay sounds good. Well lets go into the tutorial room to get started." With that they headed into the dark room and a tall well built man explained the rules and told them running, jumping, and diving were allowed since they chose the outdoor field. New equipment had been developed to make the experience more suited to each players need. Choices consisted of an assault rifle for longer ranged battles, next class consisted of sub-machine gun for closer quarter battles equipped with a pistol, and the final class was a covert operations class with only had a pistol, 10 digital throwing knives, and two digital combat knives for advanced players relying on stealth.

"Wow they really seemed to have upped the quality of laser tag in these past years" Videl said "Well I think I will go with the assault class." She told the instructor and he handed her the gear.

"Yeah same here" Sharpener spoke up. The instructor then tossed him the gear and told him to wait in the back after he got his gear.

"Sounds good for me as well" Erasa said. as the instructor looked in the back and got her the gear.

"I'll take the sub-machine class" Trunks said "I think it would be more of a challenge trying to get close to the enemy." The instructor tossed him his gear.

"That's definitely not for me I'll take the assault class" Lime said and the instructor gave her the gear gently while smiling at her. She looked disgusted and took the gear and walked away.

"I think I'm going to have to take big bro's side on this one. May I have the sub-machine class please?" Bulla questioned the instructor tried the same thing but Bulla gave him no time of the day.

"Wow I guess I'm going alone on this. May I have the covert operations equipment?" The instructor simply stood their mouth agape for a few seconds along with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. This is the first time someone picked this equipment. And he then handed him the chips for the digital knives.

"Okay since this is the first time someone is using this class let me explain it in a little more detail. Alright so the deal is with the combat knives if the covert specialist is with 2 feet of your vest and strikes pure air then you lose all your points and you are deactivated for 3 minute versus the 5 seconds when you are shot." He then turned to toward Gohan "To activate the throwing knives there is a button on the side of the chip. Just press the button and throw. Depending on how hard you throw is how fast the knife will go. Understood?" and Gohan simply nodded.

"Dude are you sure you wanna do that?" Sharpener asked "You might just end up getting your butt whooped the whole game.

"Yeah Sharpener this should be fun" Gohan said with an evil smirk. "Hey how about we make it interesting? Loser's team has to buy for the winner at the café, deal?

The other team looked at each other and came up with a unanimous decision. "Alright you guys are on!"

"Okay teams line up on this line outside" he motioned for them to leave the tutorial room and outside to the bright sun. Bulla, Gohan, and Videl were all lined up and then Trunks, Erasa, Lime, and Sharpener were all in a straight line. "Alright you have 30 seconds to get distance from the other team and then the match starts. It will be a full 15 minutes….. Ready… Set… GO!"

With that announcement Gohan started sprinting at a human pace with the two combat knives in both hands and lead the way for Bulla and Videl, leading them to the Northeast portion of the arena. While Trunks took his group directly south jumping over tires and other obstacles. Once both teams were settled in their positions they heard the words "Operation Commence!" then both teams started coming up with tactical plans.

With Trunk's Group

"Okay so I know Gohan" Trunks asserted command. "He will try and take us out one by one. The only hard part is knowing where he is coming from. Once he's in it then he forgets even about his teammates. So let's form two tactical teams, one that will search for Gohan, and another one that will take care of Videl and Bulla. All set?!" everyone nodded "Okay then I will take Erasa, Sharpener you take Lime! Let's go!" with that they took off.

Meanwhile with Gohan's team

"Okay so we are already at a disadvantage. They could cover more range and report to each other our whereabouts. So I will act as a decoy and lead them to an open field for you to attack."

"But Gohan even though it's a game I don't want to leave you alone. I want to be by your side. And besides I am also a close range user." Bulla interjected.

"Hahaha Bulla don't worry about it. It's is just a game right" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug right in front of Videl who was starting to get a little pissed. "Okay now you guys might not see me for most of the game but I will frequently radio in that way you guys know my whereabouts and you can call me if you need help. Alright now that's the plan I am off." He said as he started sprinting at a track star pace into the battle field.

"Wow I really am in love with him…." Bulla said off into the distance and Videl turned to speak but Bulla interrupted her "Well we shouldn't let him show us up." And with that they took off staying a safe distance behind Gohan.

The battle has started and Gohan was leading his team at least by a good 50 yards and Trunks and Erasa were also watching their backs closely while looking for Gohan. Lime and Sharpener were looking for a battle with Videl and Bulla, watching for any movement what so ever. Although Lime and Sharpener weren't so lucky.

Bulla. Videl, come in "Gohan said through the radio quietly "I see Lime and Sharpener. I'm going to take them out. Once I have their attention flank them from both sides and once their shields come back start blasting away that way we can score double points."

"Roger that" Videl said through the radio splitting up with Bulla and surrounding the area Gohan told them too.

Meanwhile with Trunks and Erasa

"Hey Trunks, are you it was a good idea to go after Gohan with just the two of us? If he is as good as you say he is then won't we need both Lime and Sharpener?"

"No I can handle Gohan with backup and I am pretty sure you are the perfect person to do it. And don't worry when you're with me you won't suffer one hit. I promise" he said as he sent her a warm smile which she turned a deep shade of red to.

"Well okay as long as I am with y-" Erasa was cut off by a loud screaming coming from about the middle of the arena. It sounded like Lime

Back with Gohan's Group

"EEEKK!" was heard by Lime as Gohan just threw a digital knife at Sharpener and he suddenly jolted from shock.

"What the hell just happened!" an upset Sharpener exclaimed

I don't know! It must have been Gohan he's somewhere arou-" she was cut off by Gohan jumping down from an obstacle and running toward her with the digital combat knifes. She screamed and started firing everywhere but Gohan dodged the infrared beams with his speed and broke the two feet barrier and swung the knife.

"Alright now that you two are taken care of time to go after the other group!" Gohan said as he dashed of across the field.

"Damn he really is good" Sharpener said

"Yeah he really is" Lime said as she looked at his back and sighed deeply.

Although the two didn't realize that their shields came back on and then they were under heavy fire from both sides. "Get down!" Lime yell and both of them dived behind some obstacles for cover. Videl and Bulla started moving in closer to close the distance. They were pinned down and the rest of their game would go on like this, trying to defend themselves from the incoming attacks.

With Trunks and Erasa

"Shit! Lime! Sharpener come in! Where are you guys? Are you pinned down?"

"Yeah Trunks. Gohan got us good! Right now we are under heavy fire!" Sharpener said as you could hear the laser shots over the radio.

"Damn it! We are on our way to you position now!"

"No Trunks don't!" Lime cut in, "Gohan just got us and now he's after you guys! Our best hope is if you can both get as many points as you can."

"Alright Lime understo-" Trunks cut off as he saw Gohan standing in front of him about 30 yards away… and he was smirking at them.

'Okay now I know where they are and they know where I am. This is definitely going to be interesting' Gohan thought in his head. He then charged toward Trunks ignoring Erasa for the time being and Trunks reacted by spraying lasers from the sub-machine gun, which Gohan dodged by rolling under them then doing a forward flip.

'Damn it I know if he get too close to me then its game over' Trunks thought as he continued moving backwards.

'Okay he knows my plan time to improvise a bit as Gohan took out the digital knives and started throwing them at the retreating Trunks, which he rolled behind obstacles to avoid them but, then Trunks realized Gohan wasn't after him anymore. He was going after Erasa!

'Oh shit! Damn! Damn it I have to do something. But Erasa's time was up and Gohan was about to make his strike and Trunks knew what he had to do. Gohan finally made it to the two feet barrier and swung the combat knife to hit the target but suddenly something moved in front… it was Trunks. He took the hit just as time ended.

Game Over! You lose was heard on Lime, Erasa, Sharpener, and Trunks' machines.

"Haha good move Trunks I was sure I had her." Gohan said as he helped Trunks up from the ground. "So I believe that you owe me food ahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah Gohan I am buying." Trunks said annoyed. The rest of the group joined and realized that Gohan scored the most points because of the knife kills and no deaths. The group then started making their way toward the mall and talking about how great the game was. As they arrived they all decided on pizza and had Trunks order 50 of them to tide the saiyans over until dinner time at Gohan's.

Erasa then gained the courage to ask the question that has baffled people for many years. "Um Trunks, how do you guys eat all that and not get fat at all." She said looking at him, Gohan and Bulla.

Trunks had a reply that took him 5 years to figure out "…. I don't know." He said as he kept on eating. Bulla and Gohan were doing the same thing. Although Bulla was taking her time and being a bit more civilized than Gohan and Trunks just eating as many as they could get their hands on.

"Hey so since we are in the mall don't you guys think it would be a good idea to shop around? Gohan we definitely need to upgrade your style" Erasa told him as she started pulling him out of his seat to go shop around. Anyone wanna come with and help me with Gohan's style? Bulla! You come with because I really wanna know where you got those shoes!" she grabbed Bulla as well and started taking her with them

"Sure Erasa I could show you the exact place I got the shoes! But I don't think it would be a good idea to bring Gohan in that store." She said while sending a wink to Erasa

"Aww hell no! who said that I even wanted to go shopping. Trunks Sharpener help me!" he yelled but the two just had gleams in their eyes as they watched him be dragged off by both Bulla and Erasa.

"Hahaha we lost laser tag and he loses this round. Seems fair hahaha I really wonder what they are gonna get him. I always wear the Capsule Corp. clothes my mom and dad give me."

"Hey dude how does it feel? You know being the son of a celebrity? Isn't it tough, a lot of obligations to live up to and you can't do anything bad to smudge the name right."

'Yeah I definitely know that feeling. If I do one thing bad or the least scandalous, dad is always on my case. Talking about ruining the Satan name. Videl poundered.

"Well yeah Sharpener we definitely have to live up to the name, but you gotta remember that I am still human. Well I guess partly ehehe." Trunks chuckled while everyone else but Lime laughed thinking it was a famous joke. "Well as I was saying, I am still a person and I like to have fun as well. So sometimes I go to house parties telling my parents that I am out studying or testing a new capsule invention."

"Wow Trunks so you also like to live on the wild side." Videl said as she took a sip of her drink. Well as you may have found out today I am the daughter of Hercule Satan. And because he saved the world I always have to live up to his reputation. It's like I am always in his shadow and no matter how hard I try I will never be able to esvape unless he releases me.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Trunks said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Speaking of Hercule Satan why did you hide the fact that you were related to him from us? I mean if we offended you in anyway by laughing in class today then I would like to apologize on everyone's behalf. Lime said as she looked at Videl."

"Umm not really that I am offended… I was actually wondering why all of you thought of my father that way. Normally everyone is kissing his ass and when I saw you guys insult him like that I was a little relived. A Little." She said a stern voice and both she and Sharpener looked at Trunks and Lime waiting for an answer.

"Ehehe that's not really something we could answer so quickly after getting to know you guys, it kind of a private inside joke between Gohan, Trunks, Bulla and I."

Videl was about to protest because her family honor was being used as a inside joke but Sharpener quickly but in "Yeah that's understandable. Everyone has their secrets and it takes awhile to trust people with them. Like my biggest secret that I am going to trust with you guys only is… that Videl and I are dating.

Videl instantly shut Sharpner up with a kick to the gut under the table they were sitting at which resulted with laughter at the whole table. Small talk soon appeared after that incident which included families, hobbies, etc.

With the Shopping Party

"Gohan this black v-neck would look perfect on you!" said our favorite bubbly blonde.

"Umm Erasa I really think that is too small to fit on me. I know that I wear semi-baggy clothes but trust me that will not fit."

"Nah don't worry Gohan just try it on. If it doesn't fit we will just get a bigger size." Bulla cut-in.

Okay well I am just letting you know that we might have to buy this shirt after I put it on. He said as he took the shirt from Erasa

"Yeah that's the sprit!" Erasa said not really understanding what Gohan meant behind the words he said.

Moments later Gohan appeared out of the fitting room with the muscle shirt showing all the defined lines of his muscles before ripping into two pieces. Everyone in the store was then starting at him, men with jealously apparent in their eyes and women with lust after the young demi-saiyans well defined body.

"Holy shit Gohan you weren't kidding! Instead of a small lets try a large." Erasa said handing him a large black v-neck.

Hey Gohan? Bulla said as she leaned in toward his ear "Thank you for the strip show" she said as Gohan turned a crimson red before rushing back to the fitting rooms without a word.

After they were done shopping in that store Gohan said that he would pay for everything including both Bulla and Erasa's shopping items. Both of them looked at him with shock but Gohan had a smirk on his face as he said "Grandpa gives me a very high allowance." Which paid for 200,000 thousand zenny worth of clothes for both the girls and himself. As they were walking back Gohan decided that they should pick up something to drink at either Starbooks or Jambas Juicers (not really sure if I can use the real company names). As they were sipping on their drinks walking back to the rest of the group.

"Hey Gohan do you have anyone you like?"

Gohan spit his coffee out trying to recover from the question that Erasa asked. Then he realized what just happened with Lime earlier in the day.

"Umm ehehe right now, not really. I have never had any of those feeling toward anyone." Which Bulla seemed both relived but disappointed as well from his response.

"Well Gohan from what I can tell someone is definitely targeting you so I would be careful if I were you. I can tell you that she is very strong-willed as well as beautiful." Erasa said and Bulla started blushing believing that Erasa was speaking of her.

"Ehehe yeah Erasa thanks for the tip."

"Hehe" she giggled "You're welcome now if you don't mind me asking Bulla is Trunks seeing anybody right now? And this time is was Bulla's turn to spit out her drink.

"What Trunks! HAHAHA you gotta be kidding me! He is the most nervous boy you can ever meet. If a girl ever has stolen his heart she would never know it." She said honestly as Gohan started smiling to himself.

Well Erasa, Trunks may be shy and introverted at first, but once he puts his mind to someone or something it always works out for him. Gohan said as they continued walking toward the froup back at the table. He then leaned in to her ear and whispered "He likes you as well so I hope things work out."

"W-w-what!" she stuttered while blushing. "How do you figure that?"

"He told me. oh there they are" Gohan said as he pointed at the 4 of them still sitting at the table.

"What took you guys so lon-…. Holy hell Gohan... dude you look like a boss." Sharpener said as he saw Gohan in a black muscle shirt, some khaki colored skinny jeans and some pans (sorry I really wanna use the shoe brand too :( ). Lime and Videl could do nothing but only stare at him with a tingly sensation growing on their faces.

"He-he yeah thanks Sharpener. Well hey guys I think its actually time that we get going. I still gotta drop you girls off and then I gotta go visit Grandpa and talk to him about a certain trip." Gohan said with a frown breaking the silence and everyones gaze on him.

"Uh yeah so Gohan, taking Lime and I home as usual right?"

"Yep so lets go Bulla. Come on Lime…. And Trunks I believe that there is something that you have to do right?"

"Yeah thanks again Gohan… Hey Erasa" Trunks said as he approached her "Um would you mind if I walked you home?" he said as he blushed a shade of red.

"Sure Trunks" she giggled thinking how cute it was to see him like that.

"Okay cool and hey Trunks don't worry! I will make sure I get Bulla home safely" Gohan yelled after him although knowing full well that Bulla didn't need any escort home but just had to keep up appearances.

"Alright cool I guess that we will see you guys at school tomorrow" they said as they walked off, leaving Videl and Sharpener alone.

"I guess my baby would like me to walk her home huh?" Sharpener said as he received an elbow to the chest and bent over.

"Only in your dreams dirt bag" Videl said jokingly. "Anyway I have some suspicious people to follow. I'll see you at school tomorrow Sharpie." She said as she rushed off toward Gohan, Bulla, and Lime.

And scene. Well that is chapter 4 a day in the town. I really am grateful for the reviews although I am a little unsure on what you mean by clunky. As in you want me to try and get rid of the he said she said stuff because even I have to say that it gets annoying reading those over and over again. Well I am trying my best but a this chapter is a little longer than usual but I just couldn't get it the way that I wanted it to come out. I think the laser tag scene was kind of a waste of time but that's what practice is for. Sooner or later I will get it right… hopefully sooner haha. Well next chapter I wanna get a little Gohan and Bulla romance and some crime fighter action. I also wanna throw the ox king into the next chapter. Can you guess what Gohan is going to ask him and can you guess what Ok King is going to talk to Gohan about. HEHEHE well find out on the next dragon ball z… chapter… not episode.


	6. Like a Family

Okay so now I think I understand about the clunkyness but I already got this chapter ready to go so I will try and check it out in the next chapter. But who knows maybe it is the English that is screwing me up but, I always like a challenge and I am always trying to get better. So anyways chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

Chapter 5 Like a Family

Gohan, Lime, and Bulla were all walking to Capsule Corp. That was when Bulla, Gohan, and Lime felt a ki presence that was trailing them from behind. Gohan instantly knew that it was Videl trying to stay a good 30 yards away from them and Gohan told both Bulla and Lime who was following them.

"Well at least I am glad she is not third wheeling it with Trunks and Erasa" Lime said with a bright smile.

"Yeah I know hehe" Bulla giggled "I actually wonder how many times she has made Trunks blush while we aren't there right now."

"Well, to lose the unwanted guest, do you guys wanna get into the jet? I'll drive." And both Bulla and Lime nodded when Gohan de-capsulated the car which was a nice was a convertible jet copter to jet which wasn't even released to the public yet. As they all got in the jet-copter Gohan flew back and hover to where Videl was hiding and shouted out loud "You know if you wanted to come with, you could've asked" he yelled as he drove off in the opposite direction at a speed too fast to be called illegal.

Videl was dumb-founded, 'how the hell did he know I was following him! Damn it I might as well go home for the day' she was contemplating when she received a call on her emergency pager. "What's up chief?"

"Videl a bunch of criminals are trying to kidnap the mayor. We need your help but all of us are occupied because they sent another wave of crooks directly to the police department. We got our hands full! Can you make it to Satan City, city hall as soon as possible? If you need help we could call the boy that helped this morning."

"What no chief I am capable of doing this myself I don't need **his** help. I am on my way to the Mayor's right now." she said as she de-capsulated her jet-copter and went towards city hall.

Meanwhile with Gohan it seems that he and the girls had just arrived at Capsule Corp front gates and Gohan entered the key password in order to get in. The gates opened up and they all got out and Gohan capsulated the jet. He then went toward the main entrance and he knew what was going to happen as soon as he opened the door.

"Gohan did you come to play today!" A chibi Trunks said as he tackled Gohan to the floor. Chibi Trunks was about 7 years old and Bulma came walking in the room with chibi Bulla's hand who was 5.

"Oh Gohan have you come to propose to me today" asked the mini-version of Bulla. Gohan and Lime couldn't help but laugh as mirai Bulla sent a devilish glare to which chibi hid behind their mother.

"Hey Trunks, Gohan will play with you after he goes to save the mayor." Bulma said as she turned on a screen showing what was happening at Satan City Hall. "I saw you save that little boy today and now I believe that you have a responsibility to Satan City now" she told him as she tossed Gohan a watch. "When you press the red button twice it will cover up your identity and give you a set of clothes. Now go get to work so you can get back and play. Chi-chi already knows and surprisingly she agrees. So hurry up kid I also wanna talk about you guys first day at school." Bulma said as she walked back toward the elevator with chibi Bulla.

"Aww man hurry up Gohan I wanna play!" chibi Trunks yelled.

"Don't worry Gohan I will take Lime home by the time you get back I should be back as well if Lime can handle me flying fast."

"Oh yeah Bulla you seem to forget that I fly with Gohan so flying with you shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok then let's go!" Bulla said as she picked her up and blasted off.

'Man today is just not my day at all!' Gohan thought as he but on the watch and took off for Satan City in his base form. When Gohan arrived he landed on a rooftop to assess the situation and figure what was the goal of the crooks was. That was when he saw a blue jet-copter with Satan written on it land about 50 yards away on the ground.

'Heh Hercule's trying to take those crooks out? This should be fun to watch.' As a smirk crossed his face when he just sat down on the ledge. Then he realized that it was Videl who ran out of the Jet-Copter toward the crime scene. 'Oh man she's going to get herself killed. Well, guess now I really have no choice but to get involved.' Gohan though as he pressed the red button and he appeared in black ninja under armor spandex that came up from his feet to his nose and the red saiyan chest armor without the shoulder flaps came up around his body and red saiyan boots. 'Okay it seems this should make sure nobody should be able to figure out who I am, but my hair is still normal. Super saiyan 1 and 2 still kind of look like me. I guess let's take it up a notch!' he thought as he powered up to a super saiyan 3 and his hair trailed all the way down to his lower back in golden spikes. Because of his years of non-stop training he had full control and his head didn't bulge out (cause that is really ugly) so, his facial features stayed the same except with the condition of gold facial features and bright teal eyes.

Gohan then flash stepped down from the rooftop ledge toward the scene right beside Videl as she was assessing the situation as well. "You know it's pretty dangerous around here. How about you go get some ice-cream sweetie." was heard as he was next to her for a second then appeared behind the first attacker and broke his right arm by grabbing and pushing out his elbow and his kicking his left knee cap out of place completely immobilizing him. When the crooks screams were heard it gained the attention of the other crooks.

"Who the hell is this guy?! Screw it just shoot this cocky punk!" the crook yelled out to the robbers.

Gohan just started laughing and shaking his head then he started walking forward toward the crooks when they were firing the submachine guns at him. "You robbers just don't get it ha-ha. You see what I can do and you just don't stop." He said as he approached with bullets hitting him. Gohan then took the first robber and took his machine gun crushed it and back handed him about 10 feet away. "But I have to admire your will to not give up" he said as he then started catching all the bullets and then sent a ki blast to have the gun blow up in the crook's hand and knock him back 13 feet from the explosion. "But what you do… IT DISGUST ME!" he said as he flash stepped toward the rest of the robbers and hit them it a punch and a back-flip kicked the other one for the easy knock out. That was until one man came out with the mayor as a captive.

"Not so fast you freak!" he said as he held a gun to the mayor's head. "Let me go or els-"

"Or else what?" Gohan said menacingly behind him holding the gun toward the sky.

"Please I surrender don't hurt me" the crook pleaded.

"Sorry I didn't hear that last request" he said as he broke the man's arms and legs.

"AAAHHH!" was all that was heard in a 50 yard radius of the crime scene. All the crooks were severely injured and needed medical treatment for at least the next 6 months.

Gohan knew what he had to do. He knew that allowing people who harmed innocents deserved a punishment that would make them think twice about harming people again. That was Gohan's mercy that was his job to the people of Earth… Gohan had accepted his birth right that he gained from his father and ever since the day he died. Gohan had never stopped training. He never would let his father down again and that was his resolve. But some stupid crime fighter broke Gohan out of his stupor for a really stupid reason.

"Hey you! Your under arrest for cruel punishment to these guys. I am taking you in!" she said as she reached for a pair of hand-cuffs.

Gohan was shocked but then "Hahaha are you kidding me you can see what I can do and I just did your job for you and this is the thanks I get. Well whatever I guess I should be used to this after Cell." Videl instantly became wide-eyed.

"Wait…. Were you there at the cell Games? You were the little boy right?" One of the Golden Fighters.

"Ha-ha yeah got it in one beautiful. He-he hey I got an idea how about you try and fight me. I will pretend I am the bad guy and I have to steal one thing that you hold precious right now. If I steal it then you let me go. If I can't steal it within 10 minutes then I will go where ever you tell me to go without resistance. Deal?"

"You're on jack ass I don't back away from challenges! What are you supposed to steal?"

"Hmph I will let it be a surprise so here I come ha-ha."

Gohan began charging at her with his best human speed that he could manage with super saiyan 3. He started sending punches that she could dodge with a little difficulty and then decided to flash behind her and back trip her to the group.

You know if this is all you got then you really should have went to go get ice-cream. Oh and next time so you know I like straw-berry so next time pick me up some too.

That did it Videl then turned a beet-red and started attacking Gohan with flailing attacks. She was punching and kicked at every spot she could as fast as she could and as powerful as she could. Gohan started to defend as well as send his own punches and kicks into her. He scraped her a couple of times making sure that his hits didn't connect and making sure none of hers could by blocking with a pinky.

"Wow this isn't as exciting as I thought it was gonna be."

"Well it is 9:30 mark right now so do you wanna give up now" Videl said as she was still throwing punches and kicks.

"Hahaha nope now is the perfect time" he said as he disappeared for about 5 seconds then reappeared behind her and tripped her again as her caught her bridal style he then leaned in and stole…. Her first kiss at 9:59.99 on her watch. He then set her down and she was speechless while blushing bright red.

"Ha-ha I knew the look on your face would be priceless. Ha-ha I just had to see what I looked like today. Well good match…. I guess I will see you again when crime comes up again…. Oh don't forget the straw-berry ice cream as well." He said as he flew off into the sky at a supersonic jet speed.

….. "What the hell was that?!" Videl yelled into the empty air 'When I see that bastard again I am going to kill him that stupid mother***** , that dirty face ****, dumb-*** …' the list keeps going on but we will leave it there.

Back with Gohan

"AHAHAHA that was too damn funny! I wonder if that was what I looked like when Lime did that to me!" he said as he touch-downed on a Capsule Corp. landing pad.

"Hey Gohan your back! Took you long enough are you ready to pl-" Trunks was trying to say but he was interrupted when a surly full-blooded saiyan came out of the Gravity room.

"KakkaBrat! Good you're here. Now get in the-" Vegeta was also interrupted when he received a back hand from Gohan which sent him through the main entrance of Capsule Corp.

"Now Vegeta how many times have I told you about insulting me. Really the strongest being in the universe come on, unless you wanna keep getting beat up then keep calling me that."

"YOU get in the Gravity room now" he said as he flew back in there with Gohan following him.

"Hold on Trunks I will be back in a 5 minutes… Actually make it 10, I wanna **play** with your dad he-he-he. And is Bulla back yet?"

"Yeah she's back and she's talking with mom about you guys day at school. And hey Gohan can I watch you and dad?"

"Sure buddy" Gohan said as he was walking into the Gravity Room with his Trunks on his shoulder.

"Okay BRAT! Now let's go!" Vegeta said as Gohan appeared before him and Vegeta received a punch to the gut that made him bend over then a kick to the face that sent him to the control pad of the gravity chamber. As Vegeta got up he turned the control to 500 times gravity pissed off at Gohan.

"Wow you really don't learn Vegeta but fine. I am still in my gear." Gohan said as Vegeta charged forward with a feint punch and sent a kick to his midsection, which Gohan blocked with a finger and sent a quick jab to Vegeta's face knocking him back several feet. Vegeta then powered all the way up to ascended super saiyan and attacked Gohan again while he stayed in his base form.

"Ha good job Vegeta maybe this will be more of a challenge than last time" he said as Vegeta roared in rage and started attacking him and managed to land a couple of scrapes on Gohan."Ok time to take it up a notch Gohan said as he let his blue aura swirl around him and let Vegeta hit him in the face. and the stunned look on his face when Gohan didn't budge from a super saiyan hitting him even in his base form. While Vegeta was stunned Gohan sent an uppercut to his chin that was knocking him up several feet before Gohan flashed up and elbowed him back down to the ground. Gohan then picked him up by the neck and hit him with quick punches to his mid-section that made him cough up blood. Gohan then released him from the neck and hit him with his knee that sent him all the way to the Gravity Rooms wall and left a big dent in the wall.

"Hey Trunks could you help your dad into the healing chamber I think that I fucked him up a little too much. Hehe while you do that I'm gonna go get Bulla and we will go to the park how does that sound?"

"Awesome Gohan here give me two minutes" Trunks said as he scooped his father up and took him to the healing tanks.

"Okay Trunks!" He yelled as he went toward Bulma's room. When Gohan knocked Bulma answered the door.

"Hey Gohan come in."

"Okay Bulma but I don't have a lot of time. I just came in to invite Bulla to go with Trunks and I to West City park."

"Sure!" Bulla said

"Okay then tell me how your first day at school was?"

"Ehehe it was good. I found out that we have an excursion trip in two weeks and we are actually going to some company and Grandpa's palace. That's why I need to take a quick stop there to figure out what Grandpa is really planning. But Bulma that wasn't the best of the day." Gohan said as he debated to tell her either about Lime's confession or him kicking Hercule's ass. "Bulma I got to kick Hercule's ass today along with his daughters. Hahaha it was really funny and I wish that you saw it. He was whimpering like someone stole his lunch money it was flat out hilarious!"

"Fufu sounds like you really did have a good day. And excursion trip sounds fun ha-ha I wonder what that company is going to be?" Bulma said as she chuckled to herself. "Well hey, I have taken up enough of your time so you two go have fun at the park."

"Okay thanks mom Gohan and I will see you later." Bulla said as the three took off in the jet-copter.

"Hey why do we have to take the jet copter Gohan?" Trunks asked

"Well think about it Trunks if we fly then it will cause a scene and we won't be left alone. Would you want that to happen?"

"No. I guess you're right."

"Don't worry Trunks when you are older you will have the choice to expose yourself to the world or live a quiet peaceful life. Like this we live right now and by the way we're here."

"Sweet!" Trunks yelled as he ran onto the green fields and Gohan and Bulla started to chase him at human speeds. Then they played hide and seek which was quite easy to Gohan because he just felt out for their ki signatures.

"Hey Trunks, I am gonna take a break on the bench over there" he said as he pointed toward the bench. "Today has really been a long day buddy."

"Yeah Trunks I am going to join Gohan ok?"

"Sure Gohan and ok Bulla" he said as he started chasing a squirrel up a tree and jumping branches following it.

With Gohan and Bulla sitting on the bench side by side Bulla leaned her head on his shoulder and started up a conversation.

"You know I always dreamed that I would be able to have days like this with you. Ever since the androids in our time you never had time with me anymore. You were always making sure mother and I were safe and protecting others by getting them to safe zones that you set up."

Gohan started to stare into the distance "Bulla I know those memories are tough but you have to remember that I didn't share those with you. They were the other me so why? Why are you so infatuated with me?"

"To tell you the truth Gohan…. I don't know. I always watched you being caring and compassionate to other people without caring how they treated you. You have the power to rule the freaking galaxy but you are humble and still live in the shadows without fame or glory. I think that somewhere in that time I just fell in love with you and not just the you from the other time. The real you… your nature, your generosity. Gohan Son I am in love with you."

Gohan was utterly shocked. This was the second time in the same day that a girl has said that they were in love with him. "Bulla I don't know what to say."

"Gohan don't say anything just let me stay like this, in this park with you on your shoulder she said as she curled into him more which he allowed. It's like we are a family you know." Gohan looked at her confused "I mean look both of us acting like a married couple and letting our son run around enjoying life and its wonders. It is moments like these when I wish time would actually stand still. I wish that I could have these happy moments every day." Bulla said wistfully while keeping her eyes directed on chibi Trunks running away from a group of squirrels.

"….. Yeah Bulla… I know what you mean." Gohan said as they stay for another 20 minutes before Gohan said that it was time to go back so he could talk to his Grandfather.

"Hey Gohan you don't need to worry about dropping us back we could fly home and we will just use the landing pad."

"Are you sure Bulla?"

"Yeah it's fine… I am pretty sure that you want to talk to your grandfather about the excursion trip so I will see you at school tomorrow kay?" Bulla said as she kissed Gohan on the cheek and took off with Trunks in the air.

"…Yeah… see you at school." Gohan said as he placed a hand on his cheek. He shook his head violently 'Damn it what am I thinking' he thought as he blasted off in the air toward his Grandfather's palace. It took Gohan about an hour to arrive at the Ox King palace because he was thinking of all the events that had happened during his very first day of school. As he arrived he was greeted by all the military leaders and also royal families that never visit the ox King unless there was a party or special occasion. There was no party so apparently this was a special occasion.

"Hey Grandpa! It's me Gohan he said as he walked into the King's study. Grandpa are you in here?"

"Oh hey Gohan I am over here. The Ox King said as he was putting a couple books back on the bookshelf. We didn't have any grooming lesson today did we?"

"Umm no grandfather but the reason that I came is because I was wonder about an excursion trip my school is taking here."

"Oh my Gohan you are now going to Orange Star high? Wow time sure flies by and yes I wanted your school to be able to stay here because I have an announcement."

"Oh. And does one of your favorite grandchildren get to hear this announcement early?" Gohan queried.

"Ahaha of course and since it pertains to you, this is the perfect opportunity. Gohan as you know, I will not be around forever. And I took the kingdom when I was very young always having obligations to my nation and my people and never really had time to explore and have fun. So what I am getting at is that I am ready to announce you to the world on the excursion trip." Gohan became wide-eyed when his Grandfather said that. "And also to help you rule the nation I have brought some of the royal families here to see if we could set up an arranged marriage for you as well!"

Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!"

"Yep and some of them are here right now. Here I will go invite them in so you can meet them." Ox King said as he opened the door.

'Man today really isn't my day!'

Alright lets cut this one off here for the night as well. Damn can you believe that I was up to 3:10 writing this chapter. I think that this one should be a little better than the last one. I tried to add a couple fight scenes into this one for those of you that like to see a little action. You know I always like the fan fictions where gohan just beats vegeta up with a flick of the wrist so I wanted to add one of those scenes. So tell me what you think and I am completely blank on what to do for the next chapter. Obviously it is going to start off with gohan meeting the girls that he could be marriage partners but after that I have no idea. Just review leave some ideas and I will try to make them happen. :)


	7. Arrangements and Reunions

Chapter 6 Arrangements and Reunions

"What?! No Grandpa you can't be serious! Don't you think it's way too soon for me to even be thinking about a wife?"

"Well for a normal person without royalty in their blood then yes it is way too soon. But Gohan you have to realize that you are my Grandson that is being groomed to take over the kingdom. You have a responsibility and obligation to the people in this nation. I know that this is being sprung on you but, the chance of finding actual love within an arranged marriage is quite possible."

"Grandpa I don't want to marry someone based on a title I have! I want to fall in love, I want meet the one that is destined to be with me and not forced into an arrangement. Please grandpa don't do this."

"My grandson it is time that you grow up and realize that this isn't about you anymore! It is about the good of the nation. Now I will give you time to come to terms with this for today… you don't have to meet any of the girls or their fathers but I am calling for a dinner party this Saturday, you must attend and some of the royal families will be meeting you before you are official announced to the public."

Gohan hung his head in defeat, he knew that there was no way that he could disobey his Grandfather. His grandfather reached over and embraced him before allowing him to leave through the window.

Meanwhile

"Damn it! Videl you took way too long to get ready to meet with the Ox King. Shit maybe the prince is going to be there and we would get a chance to meet him and put you in his thoughts for marriage." Hercule said as he and Videl were sitting in the back of a jet-copter going to the royal palace.

"Dad I don't care about any marriage with some slob prince. He's going to be stuck-up, arrogant, punk I already know."

"Now Videl he may not be that bad and besides we are quite lucky that the Kings advisors sent us an invitation to meet the King. Maybe because I saved the world they want that blood to be mixed in to the royal blood line bwahaha."

"Yeah, saved the world". Videl said as she sighed "and hey wait a second dad. During that math with the transfer student today, how hard were you fighting?"

"Ummmm hehehe I was only going about 10 percent. Think about it Videl if I actually showed my true strength then your classmates would be in danger." Hercule said as he fake laughed and started sweating.

"Yeah I guess your right dad. But what he said at the end, that we were both holding back. I was going at him with all I had and I still couldn't even land one punch on him." Hercule started shaking discreetly when Videl was talking "but yeah dad I know he is hiding something. You know what, give me a second." She said as she reached in her hand bag and pulled out her communicator. "Hey chief?"

"Yes Videl? What is it is there a problem happening right now?" The chief urgently questioned.

"No nothing like that chief. What I am calling for is I want someone's file pulled up and sent to my cell-phone."

"Sure no problem Videl. Who do you want us to investigate?"

"Okay his name is Son last name, Gohan first name." When Hercule heard that name he started thinking. Like he heard that name somewhere before.

"Okay let us search it up real fast." He said as he started typing the name into the computer. He waited a couple seconds before replying.

"Umm Videl it seems that there is a problem." The chief said over the communicator.

"What? What is it chief?"

"Well the problem seems to be that his file is blocked by Capsule Corp…. Videl we can't even get a freaking birthday or picture. All of it is blocked?! Just who is this guy?"

"Yeah that's the problem chief. I don't know who he is. Okay I am going to do some investigating on my own. Thanks again" she said as she hung up the communicator with her father staring blankly at her.

"Videl did you say Son Gohan?" Hercule asked and Videl nodded. "Well I know this for one, he is the son of the guy that won the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament) before me. I believe that the father's name is Son Goku." And when Hercule's face turned pale. "Videl there are rumors that Goku took down the Red Ribbon army as-as a kid."

Videl became wide-eyed when her father gave her this news. 'Holy hell I knew that his name sounded familiar how the hell didn't I see it before. Gohan I am learning all your secrets!' she thought as she and her father arrived at the front gates to the palace.

Back With Gohan

"Damn it! Why is this happening to me! Shit!" he yelled as he landed at a grass clearing in the forest. "Shit!" he yelled out a final time before he laid straight on his back looking at the sunset. 'I know about the obligations that I have but that doesn't mean that I have to like them… why grandpa why me. Why does everything always rest on me? Ever since I was a kid.' He deeply contemplated which just looking straight up to the sky.

"Hey kid your power is unstable what's up with you?" Piccolo said as he landed next to Gohan

Gohan jumped up when he realized that he wasn't alone. "Holy shit Piccolo where the hell did you come from?!"

"You know even when you are distressed you shouldn't let your guard down. With your power you should have felt me planets away… Wanna talk about it?"

Gohan felt a small smile tug his lips. Ever since Goku decided to abandon his family and stay dead in Other World Piccolo has always been there for Gohan. When Gohan needed a training partner Piccolo was always there, when Gohan needed help meditating Piccolo was there, and lastly when Gohan was crying about his mental weakness in the battle that caused his father to die Piccolo was there.

"Hehe Piccolo you might wanna get into your meditative state because it has been a really long day." Gohan said with a smile as Piccolo hovered off the ground sitting down. Gohan began telling him everything that happened and Piccolo started chuckling at him.

"What? Piccolo I thought you were going to give me some insightful advice, not laugh your green ass off on me." Gohan said with a frown

"No kid you don't get it. Life is about choices. The choices that you make open doors to happiness or sadness. When you open another door many more become visible. Just imagine trying to find what you desire the most through opening doors. Basically what I am saying is, ultimately everything is your choice. You are grown up and you have to start making bigger choices. Now that I have given you 'insightful advice' I am going to go back to the lookout. Just think about what I said." Piccolo said as he took off to the sky.

Gohan then sat there for a couple moments thinking deeply about Piccolo's words before he finally decided what he wanted. 'Heh choices right?' Gohan thought before he sped off full speed to Capsule Corp. Gohan arrived with a matter of minutes and when he touched-down he ran into Vegeta coming out of the regen tank with a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Hey Vegeta do you know where Bulma is? It is really urgent." Gohan said as the older saiyan walked toward him.

"Look… Gohan we need to talk for a second." Vegeta looked sincere for the first time since Goku had died.

"About what Vegeta? Can it wait, I am seriously in a hurry."

"No, actually it cannot wait. It is about the Saiyan race. Here follow me." he said as he led Gohan to a table with chairs used in business meeting. "Okay, look Gohan, you are strong. Stronger than me, stronger than any saiyan before you. You might as well be considered a full-blooded Saiyan like myself. What I am saying is that our race must continue on no matter what. You understand that we are a dying people right?"

"Yes Vegeta I know. I understand and I sympathize with you. I know that technically I am only half but the Saiyans are my people and I don't want to see them/us die out as well."

"Then you understand my point. What I am basically getting at Gohan is… I want you to mate with (future)Bulla."

'Are you kidding me?!' another arranged marriage. "What?! Vegeta why would you want me to do that? Honestly I was thinking we could wish the people back from the dead along with planet Vegeta."

"That wouldn't be the wisest idea Gohan. The people have been dead for so long and there is no Frieza for them to take their anger out on. But that is a nice alternative to wish them back. But since this concerns me as well let me think about it. If we did wish them back then I would most likely have to leave to rule them. And honestly as much as I hate to admit it, Earth is my home. And as much as I **really** hate to admit it, I fell in love. But you are understanding the position that we are in and that is all that I want…. For now. Sooner or later I want you to come back and let me know what you think of having Bulla as your mate. Even if we wish the Saiyans back, the strongest warriors mate with the royal blood line to strengthen it. And I don't think that any saiyans are even a match for you freaking pinky finger." Vegeta said as he got up from the chair and walked out of the door to go back to the gravity room.

"By the way Bulma is in the kitchen… **trying **to learn how to cook" Vegeta said as he shuddered from the thought.

"Okay… thanks Vegeta" Gohan said as he rushed off to the Capsule Corp. kitchen. "Hey Bulma are you here?"

"Yeah Gohan I am right here. Why are you back it's 7:30. You know Chi is going to kill you when you get home right?"

"Ehehehe never mind that Bulma where is the Dragon Ball radar? I need it, like right now."

"Dragon ball radar? Gohan what are you going to wish for? Shouldn't we talk to everyone about making a wish first?"

"No Bulma not right now. I made the choice and that is final. I have saved the world as well so I believe that I have obtained the right to have what I want… even if it is just this once."

Bulma stood there shocked. She knew Gohan grew up but, for him to talk like this, Bulma knew it was serious and reached in her pocket and tossed him the radar. "I always keep one on me. You know just in case I need it." She said as she winked at him but Gohan please don't wish for anything foolish. She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Bulma. Nothing bad is going to happen from this wish. Although Vegeta might go ballistic once he knows."

"Wait what exactly are you wishing for Gohan?"

"Oh sorry for wasting too much of your time Bulma. I will back within a couple of hours with the radar." Gohan said as he rushed off with the radar while Bulma yelling after him about what is your wish.

One hour and thirty minutes later Gohan was back at the clearing with all seven dragon balls and summoned the dragon without a second to spare "Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth! Shenron!" Gohan had yelled the words into the sky as the it became clouded and light emitted from the dragon balls on the ground. That was when a large green dragon with red eyes flew out from the circle created by the dragon balls.

"State your wishes." The dragon deeply bellowed.

"Very well! Dragon I have two wishes and want to save the third one for a later date! Dragon the first wish would be to dispel all of the negative energy that the dragon balls have currently."

The dragon's eyes turned a bright red and then he bellowed "It is done. State your next wish."

"Okay now that, that is taken care of. Dragon my final wish is for Son Goku to be revived here and now!"

"Son Goku said that he didn't wished to be revived."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT HIM HERE NOW! THAT IS MY WISH!" Gohan yelled furiously.

"Very well it shall be done." about 30 seconds later Goku appeared eating a huge turkey leg bigger than Gohan's body with his eyes closed and a satisfied look on his face. Gohan could then start to feel tears welling up in his eyes now that he was seeing his father again.

"So King Kai is there anyone worth a challenge here now? I mean I think I already beat everyone up." Goku said with a full mouth as he was still eating the turkey leg with his eyes closed.

"I think I would be more than a challenge for you." Gohan said as he punched Goku in the face all the way into a nearby mountain. As Goku opened his eyes looking around inside the mountain he was greeted by Gohan hugging him with tears still in his eyes.

"Go-Gohan what are you doing here?! How did you die?!" Goku asked with rage in his voice

"No dad I didn't die. You're back on Earth where you belong!" Gohan said as he started sobbing in his father's arms.

"Earth… I'm back? Why did you wish me back Gohan?"

"Why would you ask me that dad? It was selfish for you to leave me and mom! Do you have any idea how much I was grieving? Because of my arrogance you died! I couldn't stand it anymore and I wanted you home."

"Oh. Is that so why didn't you tell me? I would have come back sooner." Goku said as Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor "well hey how about we go back to that clearing and have a good father-son spar I have been waiting for a good fight." Goku said as Gohan started shaking his head.

"Hey dad I think that will have to wait" Gohan said as he felt 5 ki signatures moving rapidly down toward their positions. "Hey dad the inside of this mountain isn't the best place for a reunion don't you think?"

"Well hey it's not my fault I ended up in here. By the way that was a great punch Gohan! For real! How much stronger have you gotten?" Goku said as he followed Gohan back toward the clearing where he was wished back. Five minutes later the first two that arrived were Mirai Trunks and Vegeta.

"I knew it was you when I felt your ki signature Kakkarot." Vegeta said as he approached Goku with a smirk.

Goku returned the smirk "Yep Vegeta I am back and now I know I will definitely have a great training partner. And look at Trunks man buddy have you grown a little. I can feel that you are stronger than last time I saw you." Trunks looked at Goku blankly and then tears started to fall from his cheeks

"Goku! It is so great to see you again!" he said as he hugged him.

"Yeah it's good to see you as well Trunks ha-ha. Oh wait we got two more incoming" Goku said as he looked behind him and saw Krillen and Yamacha.

"GOOKUUU!" they both yelled as they tackled him down to the ground.

"Ha-ha hey Krillen! Hey Yamacha! It's been awhile huh?" Goku said while laughing and rolling around with Krillen and Yamacha.

"Damn right it's been a while Goku. From now on you are not allowed to die!" Krillen said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know Krillen and I won't let it happen again." He said sincerely.

"You know all of your senses are bad if you guys couldn't even sense me" our favorite green Namekain said as he touched-down on the ground "Welcome back Goku. It's been a while" he said as he extended his hand out to Goku

"Yeah Piccolo it has been awhile" Goku said as he got up from the ground and shook Piccolo's hand. "Ha-ha hey since we got the whole Z-Team together now, how about we all spar together? I think it would be fu-" Goku said as he collapsed and fell face forward to the ground.

"Goku!" everyone yelled.

"Dad what's wrong?!" Gohan yelled worried as he went down to check to see if his father was okay and then he heard to words and started laughing.

Everyone looked at Gohan and then he said the two words "So hungry." And everyone just started laughing and decided the reunion would have to wait until Goku got a mountain of food and a river of water. Gohan then scooped his father up and put him over his shoulder.

"Okay so I know it is short-notice but how about we all get together for a barbeque at Capsule Corp. this Sunday?" everyone cheered in agreement and then some became silent at what Gohan said next. "Okay now everyone make sure to bring some sparring clothes because you all know my dad." Gohan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay I guess I will see you guys this Sunday" Gohan smiled at all of them and then took off for home. Within a couple of seconds Gohan opened the door to see Goten laying on his side holding his stomach.

"Gohan is that you? Where have you been it is 9:15 and we have waited all this time for you to get home to eat. Look at poor Goten!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom, I went to see Grandpa and also had a quick reunion after I played with little Trunks." Gohan said as he picked Goten up and started walking toward the kitchen with both his father and brother over both his shoulders. As he walked in the kitchen he saw Chi-Chi doing the dishes.

"Hey mom we have enough food for four people right?"

"Oh Gohan did you bring a girlfriend hom-?" She questioned as she turned around and saw Gohan setting both the saiyans down in chairs with their mouths watering and they started to eat the food at a pace too fast to be described.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed and ran over and hugged him as she knocked him out of the chair.

"He-he hey Chi-Chi I missed you too." He said as she started crying and kissing him.

"Well don't mind me and Goten we are just going to keep eating Gohan" said as he started chowing down.

"Wait a second Gohan would is that mini me right there" Goku asked while Goten stopped eating and looked at Goku confused. Goten then got up and walked over to Goku.

"Hey big brother this is a cool mirror!" Goten said with a sparkle in his eyes "Where did you get it?!" Goten innocently asked.

"Goten that isn't a mirror" Gohan said as he stopped eating "That person is our dad" Gohan said with a tears coming back up to his eyes. Gohan was so happy that his little brother would finally get a chance to meet his father and play with him. Finally they were a full family again. Goten then stared at Goku awhile before Goku said "Oh wow I have another son?! Cool another training partner! Hi I am Goku"

"Hi I am Goten!" He said while staring for a little while longer then running up to him and jumping into his arms. They were both smiling and having a good time before Goku collapsed onto the floor with Goten on his chest who soon did the same as Goku

"So hungry" both of them said and both Gohan and Chi-Chi started laughing. That was before Chi-Chi noticed that Gohan ate all the food and ran up to his room to avoid getting hit with the frying pan. Chi-Chi laughed at the whole situation and started making a whole bunch of food for the two saiyans lying unconscious on the floor.

When Gohan entered his room he plopped down onto his bed and began thinking of everything that happened in this single day. He saved a little boy and stopped a robbery, stopped the school from being renamed after an idiot, Lime confessed to him, he beat the crap outta Hercule and saw him whimpering like a dog without its bone, played laser tag and made 2 questionably 3 new friends, and had a good time with Trunks and Mirai Bulla at the park. But the greatest thing that happened was that Goku was back with the family. He then fell asleep with the final thought 'Overall Today was a good day.'

Whew this on I am up to 2 am hahaha. But it was worth it especially since I wasn't sure what to do this chapter. Okay so cool I think this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but its whatever ha-ha so from now on I am going to ask people to start voting on who Gohan should be with. I think it would be fun and please 1 vote once until I call for another one ha-ha.


	8. Time To Wake Up

Chapter 7 Time to Wake Up

Disclaimer: Figured I haven't done one of these in a while so whatever. I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any kind, way, or matter.

Alright so I was reading some of the reviews and I definitely know that last chapter was a little rushed but I was tired and I am trying to release every day. Next for the dragonballs I really did look on the dragon wiki haha but I like the two wishes better than three. And so far we are looking at 2 Bulla votes and 1 Lime vote haha. Also I sympathize with Goku being the main character but sadly this is about Gohan ahahaha but I will let Goku start playing a bigger role in Gohan's life. Also you just gave me my next idea. So anyway on to the next chapter! Oh and by the way Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulla will be referred to as their regular names and the chibi's will have chibi attached to their names.

Videl awoke early form her sleep last night. She looked at the clock and it said 5:45. 'Might as well go on patrol' she thought to herself as she got dressed in her long white tee-shirt and in her spandex biker shorts. She then left her house and got in her jet copter and began patrolling the city. While she was patrolling the city she thought about the Ox King and their meeting yesterday.

Flash Back

"Hahaha marry your daughter?!" The Ox King laughed with tears coming from his eyes. "Mr. Satan I believe that my Grandson would be disgraced if we allowed your blood to enter our family line bwahaha. But seeing as your daughter is attractive and has a strong nature to protect the innocents and also since we must keep appearances you and your daughter are invited to the dinner party to meet the prince. Hahaha you are dismissed so get out of my sight." He said darkly.

End Flash Back

'Man dad was so upset and scared. It was almost like someone knew a deep dark secret' she thought to herself as she flew around the city. 'But damn it why do I even have to go to that stupid dinner party when I should be investigating both Gohan and that stupid bastard that kissed me yesterday.' She blushed when she thought of what Gohan said to her yesterday. "I don't need fame nor do I want it. I am content living life behind the scenes" he said. 'Damn it what has he been through she said as she landed her jet copter and took a walk around Satan City park. Why does it feel like he is hiding so much? I understand secrets but for some reason he feels overwhelming. But then again maybe Erasa is right maybe… maybe I am crushing on Gohan.' she thought as she looked up to the sun rising. 'You know what today I am going to ask him out today… to talk.'

Meanwhile at the Son Residence

The next morning when Gohan at 6:00am woke up he believed that his father was gone once again. Gohan got up and went to his parents room and gently opened the door and all he saw was his mother. Gohan felt sadness starting to tug at his that was until he heard his brother's voice outside.

"Hey that's not fair ahaha it tickles! Stop it daddy! Hahaha!" Gohan heard his brother yell from outside

"Hahaha nope! I got you and I am not going to stop until you surrender haha. I am the tickle martial artist Goku ahaha" Goku yelled from outside then saw Gohan at the door way. "Oh hey Gohan your up early what's going on? You wanna play with me and Goten?" Goku said with a smile as he kept tickling Goten who was beginning to cry.

"Daddy I said stop it!" Goten yelled as he turned super saiyan which knocked both Gohan and Goku back. "Whoops looks like I accidently went super aha."

"Um Gohan I know I wasn't around a lot but since when did my 5 year old son be able to go super saiyan?" Goku asked.

Gohan had a stunned look on his face when he replied "Honestly dad I have no idea. But Goten this is incredible looks like I can have fun before I go to school!"

"Have fun doing what big bro? Is it a game can I play?" Goten asked jumping up and down before being patted on the head by Gohan.

"Sure Goten it seems like you're ready to play with dad and I." Gohan said as he punched Goten in the stomach which sent him flying a good 20 feet backwards.

"Gohan what have I told you about sneak attack?!... It has to be done like this" Goku said as he elbow Gohan into the air before turning super and laughing at the pain expression on Gohan's face. "Haha son you should see your fa-" Goku was cut off as Goten charged back and head-butted Goku straight into his stomach.

"Okay enough with the sneak attacks!" Gohan yelled "Let's just have a spar like normal" then he thought maybe those weren't the best words considering they aren't normal. Gohan thought as he turned super saiyan and descended back to the ground where the other two were. "Okay so mom should be up in another 30 minutes and I have to leave for school in an hour and 30 so let's make this as fun as we can. Okay Lets Go!"

Gohan said as he charged at both Goku and Goten at the same time with punches and kicks and then landed to land an uppercut on Goku and a sweep kick to Goten knocking up off his feet then gave him a roundhouse kick that knocked him through a tree. While Goten was dazed Goku charged at Gohan and started sending a barrage of punches at all of Gohan's openings and trying to connect with Gohan, that was before Gohan sent a kick to Goku's mid-section that made him keel-over then Gohan grabbed his Gi and threw him down to the ground and created a crater near their home.

"Wow Gohan you really have gotten stronger. We are all a super saiyan 1 and both Goten and I can't even hit you. I guess I have to take it up a level!" Goku said as he went Super Saiyan two and charged at Gohan with lightning fast speed. Gohan decide that he would stay at super saiyan 1 that way the fight would be even. Goten who had just regained his bearings noticed that Goku and Gohan were fighting up in the air.

"Hey that's no fair guys! I wanna fight too so come back down here!"

Both Gohan and Goku stopped fighting to look down at Goten and then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hahaha how are you a super saiyan and not even know how to fly?!" Gohan asked still laughing.

"Goten son I have to say…. That is pretty lame ahaha. But come on Gohan lets get down there to make it equal."

"Yeah!" Goten yelled. But as soon as he said that he saw both Goku and Gohan charging at him and Goten used his super saiyan speed to run away. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Goten yelled as both Gohan and Goku started laughing then continued fighting each other. Just as Gohan and Goku started, Goten returned and started charging at the both of them. Goten threw a kick to Goku's head just as He bloked Gohan's punch and just had enough time to dodge the kick with a single strand of his hair being hit then Gohan punched Goten into the air and back-flipped kicked Goku in the air. Just as Goku reached Goten's height in the air Goku then grabbed Goten and threw him down toward Gohan who simply moved out of the way and was met with a punch from Goku to the stomach which sent him flying miles backwards because of the strength.

Meanwhile

Mirai Trunks was flying toward Gohan's house along with Mirai Bulla thinking that since they are all going to the same school they might as well stay in the same group.

"Hey Trunks you never did tell me how things went with Bulla after you left the group yesterday." Bulla said breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh yeah Bulla things went great! We talked a lot and we got she heard about a party Friday night and asked me if we wanted to go. I already said yes since I know you love parties as much as I do! Trunks said.

"Ahaha Trunks you really do know me so well. I am down to party anytime anywhe-" Bulla was saying until Trunks pushed her out of the way of an incoming body flying rapidly past them. "Hey Trunks wait a second… was that Gohan?"

"Hey Bulla. Hey Trunks! How is it going?" He said as he flew past both of them with a high speeds.

"Uh Bulla… I think that answers your question" Trunks said as he and Bulla picked up speed to try and catch up with Gohan.

Back with Gohan

'Damn dad. That was a great punch. I mean wow to send me that far. Was I that strong when I fought cell… I should have killed him when I first reached that level.' Gohan contemplated while flying back which only took a couple of second to make it back..

As Gohan made it back he then used his super sonic speed to attack Goku and sent him the opposite direction that Goku sent him. As Goku was flying he noticed a young girl flying toward his house and she stopped after seeing him flying backwards. Goku then started flying back when he stopped and looked at Lime.

"Hi I am Goku! Looks like you must have had some good training if you can fly. Who trained you?" Goku asked.

"Um, hi I'm Lime Lao and a guy named Gohan did." She said

"Oh Gohan trained you?! Sweet I was just having a spar with him and I am kinda getting my ass kicked ehehe. Oh by the way I am Gohan's father hehe."

Lime had a shocked look on her face your "Gohan's dad?"

"Yeah here, come on breakfast should be ready soon. I think we just finished up our spar cause Gohan told me he has to go to school soon."

"…Yeah…" Lime said while she followed Goku to the house

"Hey Gohan buddy that seemed like a great spar haha hey Goten how ya doin?" Trunks asked as he landed in front of the house.

"Hey Trunks!" both Gohan and Goten said "Ehehe Trunks I had a little trouble trying to keep up with big bro and dad's sparring." Goten said as he was rubbing his head.

"Well hey Goten you really did do a good job fighting with us. Think about it like this I definitely couldn't keep up with you when I was your age haha."

"Yeah Goten neither could I" Goku said as he landed with Lime behind him "And hey look who I found on the way back."

"Aww man Goku how far did Gohan hit you? haha" Trunks asked.

"Just a couple of miles away Trunks. Ehehe and hey I see another girl who is that?" Goku said as he was pointing toward Bulla.

"Oh yeah I forgot you didn't meet. Goku this is my younger sister Bulla from the other timeline." Trunks informed Goku.

"Oh cool! Hi I'm Goku! And hey I am hungry. Hey Chi-Chi is breakfast ready yet?" Goku yelled

"Yes Darling!" Chi-Chi answered back as the 5 saiyans rushed inside toward the food leaving Lime behind muttering 'Saiyans'.

After they were all finished eating Gohan said that they were off to school and with that the four took off toward Satan City.

At Satan Manor

Hercule Satan was pacing back and forth thinking about yesterday when her daughter said Son Gohan. 'That kid is definitely the son of Son Goku. And those damn light tricks they could do are freakin unreal. There has to be something I can do to have something to use to black mail against that punk!' An idea soon sparked in Hercule's head 'Black mail that is it! I will hire someone to follow that kid and look for anything to use against that kid'. Hercule thought as he got on the phone and started dialing some numbers. 'Damn it after I deal with this situation I have to worry about that damn dinner party with that stupid ass Ox King.' Hercule thought as someone from a paparazzi line picked up on the other side of the line. "Hello yes I would like you to follow someone and dig for something" Hercule said as he started laughing manically.

Back in Satan City

Beep beep beep was heard on Videl's communicator as she picked up it up she capzilated her jet copter."Damn chief it is way too early in the morning for this bull shit."

"Yes Videl we know but we need your help the red-shark gang is attacking a middle school trying to take hostages and ransom them off! We need someone to go in and take care of them without putting the hostages in danger. If any police officers approach the school then they said they would start killing hostages."

"Okay chief I am on it" she said as she took off in her jet copter toward the crime scene.

"Okay boys remember we have orders not to hurt any of these kids, it is so easy to lie to the police ahahaha. We just need a few of them for experiment specimens. That is what the boss said so now lets start loading some of them into the truck."

"And by who's orders do you have to take these kids?" Videl Satan asked at the entrance in front of the school.

"That's none of your business Satan!" one of the gang members said as he started shooting his gun at her.

'Okay not the best idea I have thought of. Should've knocked them out when I had the chance.' Videl thought as she was hiding behind the schools front wall. Gohan was flying over the school with Trunks, Lime, and Bulla when he spotted the battle taking place.

"Aww man who the hell starts shit this early?" Gohan asked as he stopped flying.

"Huh? Gohan what's up?" Bulla asked as Gohan pointed his finger down toward the front of the middle school gates where Videl was taking cover behind the front wall. "Oh" was Bulla's response.

"Well I take it that you are gonna go all super hero on us huh? Hey do you want us to cover at school for you?" Lime asked and Gohan shook his head no

"Nah Lime I learned a new trick from all the training" Gohan said as he replicated himself. "Alright hey… me, man this is gonna be weird, okay so you go to school with the group. Okay and the biggest order you have to follow is don't speak to anyone unless you are spoken to got it?" The original Gohan said as he pressed the red button on his watch twice and transformed into his superhero gear and the other Gohan nodded from his instructions.

"Okay then guys I will see you at school haha." And you the original Gohan said as he pointed toward the copy "behave" and he turned super saiyan 3.

With that Gohan desended down toward Videl who was still hiding behind the wall from the ricochet bullets.

"Hey…. " He said and Videl turned to him with a shocked then an angry expression on her face "I thought I told you to bring the ice cream. You remember what flavor I like right?" Gohan said sarcastically

"Why you like Strawberry right… here I will get you vanilla using your bones and use your blood to make a strawberry color you bastard!" She yelled as she started attacking Gohan.

The police were now confused, was the arrival of this new person either friend or foe. Could he be reicforcements? Who was he? Then the chief decide to call out.

"Videl is this person friend or foe he isn't attacking you but you are attacking him!" Gohan started chuckling

"Don't worry I am a friend and I am here to help" he said as Videl was about to say otherwise but then Gohan said "hey did you forget about those kids being held hostage?" Videl then violently shook her head and then agreed

"He is… he is a friend!" She yelled toward the chief and Gohan smirked

"See that's all I ever wanted beautiful" he said as he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips through his mouth mask again. Which a news crew captured and the polices mouths dropped to the floor shocked. After he released her she went to punch him but he phased out and appeared toward the criminals and started laughing. "Hahaha I love how you guys never learn. Good thing the Satan city news is covering this from above, maybe this time you guys will learn… APARENTLY I NEED TO SEND A MESSAGE!" Gohan deeply bellowed allowing his power to surge and the wind pressure grew. Gohan then appeared before the first of the red shark gang member and gave off enough killing intent that made him piss his pants, "You disgust me." Gohan said as he kicked out both his knee caps and attacked him breaking his collar bone with a simple push of his pinky finger.

Videl was watching the whole thing and she felt scared. She felt fear for the first time in her freaking life. She watched Gohan take out the Red Shark gang like they were toy action figures that you just break when you feel frustrated. 'This man is dangerous but somehow attractive' Videl thought as she blushed watching the battle unfold in front of her. Although Videl was too distracted by watching Gohan fight, along with the police, and the news crew, they were too busy to notice a truck with hostages both teenage boys and girls taking off.

Gohan finished the rest of the kidnappers with small ki blasts that sent third degree burns to all 4 of their limbs making them unable to move and they dropped to the floor screaming in all sorts of agony. After Gohan was finished with all the kidnappers he saw the hostages and started untying them. After he finished untying them he then walked back out of the school gates and greeted the police and camera crews .

"Hello people of Satan City!" Gohan said as he talked to the camera "As you can see I am the new crime fighter in the city and I am very grateful to have the assistance of Videl Satan!" he said as Videl sent a glare toward him 'assistance that dirty bastard Videl thought, "well whenever crime happens in this city I will make sure that the perpertrators will be met with broken bones, blood transfusion bags and welcoming screams of agony got it bad guys!" Gohan said as he said into the camera as the camera crew got closer to him to get a better shot.

" what is your name?" One of the news crew asked him

"Well, why don't you just call me the ladies man for now" as he turned around and started embracing the middle school girls that came running up to him. Gohan then turned around and winked at the camera before phasing off.

"Wow what a guy!"

"He's a freaking hero!"

"I wish he was my boyfriend" was heard by middle school girls as they watched Gohan appear in the air before them and take off at high speeds.

'What the fuck is up with that bastard!' Videl thought. 'Shit I really need to pound some manners into that asshole. I need someone to train me though. If I can't keep up with him now then what chance do I have. Maybe I could ask Gohan to help me out' she thought as she got into her jet-copter and took off to school.

At School

"I wonder how Gohan is doing" Bulla said to no one in particular.

I am sure Gohan is doing fine Bulla. Lime said although the only problem about him using super saiyan 3 is it ups saiyan instincts big time. He is probably using this time to train his mentality while using it.

"Oh. Isn't that bad then? I mean, if it ups his saiyan instincts and then he's still going through puberty isn't it going to make him aggressive and arrogant? What do you think copy Gohan?" Bulla asked

"Well. Most likely it would increase the need to show off and his aggressiveness. But if it is me then I should be fine… I think" the copy Gohan said before walking up to his seat in class.

The teacher then walked in, "Hello class before we start I just want to announce that we are having a bring your parent to school day tomorrow and if you participate then you will receive extra credit toward your test grade percentage. All right let us begin." The teacher said as the door opened to show a very angry Videl Satan. "Ah Videl good of you to join us. I know you have duties to the city but your education should have equal importance."

"Yes professor" she said not even looking at him and walked up to her desk in front of Gohan and next to Erasa.

"Hey girl how was crime fighting today?" Erasa asked

"Erasa…. Today crime fighting was absolute shit. There is a new bastard in town and as much as I hate to admit it he is really good." Erasa opened her mouth and was too shocked to say anything. 'Since when was there a crime fighter that could keep up with her.' "Anyways I want to kick the shit out of that guy and also that bastard stole my first kiss" she whispered into Erasa ear and Erasa smiled from ear to ear.

"Well your news definitely beats mine! Videl. I wanted to tell you Trunks and I are dating!" she said as she looked back at Trunks and he winked at her causing her to blush. Videl only rolled her eyes "Hey I'm happy for you Erasa" Videl said as she focused her attention back on the teacher. Near the end of the class she looked back at Gohan "Hey Gohan I have something to talk to you about… think lunch would be a good time? On the rooftop?" She asked as Gohan nodded his head yes. "Good I will see you there" was all she said as the class ended giving the students a ten minute break.

Gohan gave off a telepathic signal to his copy letting him know to meet him on the school rooftop and become one again. When the copy made it to the rooftop, the real Gohan ordered him to tell him everything that happened… "Okay so she wants to talk up here alright sweet since there is nothing else to report Absorb." Gohan said as the copy merged with his body. 'Okay next class is advanced calculus with Trunks and Bulla. Oh yippie that is going to be fun.' Gohan thought as he went off to the next class. Unbeknownst to Gohan a reporter in the back took a picture of Gohan transforming from his superhero gear into his regular clothes then absorbing the clone. The reporter thought that he was crazy be then went to report to Hercule Satan on what he had found out about Son Gohan.

Gohan's next two classes went peacefully. Advanced calculus was absolutely no problem at all for Gohan Trunks and Bulla so they slept sound fully until the instructor threw a test on their desks, which they finished within 5 minutes and they turned it into the teacher. The teacher then looked over all the tests and had an incredulous look on his face. "How did you three students get perfect scores on your test? They were all different. How did you do it? Plus I created these test so how the hell did you do it!"

"Teach I believe that you haven't met us yet. I am Trunks Briefs this is my sister Bulla and my best friend Gohan."

It then clicked in the teachers head.' The son of Bulma briefs that makes perfect sense' "Oh very well then. If you guys wish to leave to lunch early you may do so.

"Alright thanks teach. We will take you up on that offer." Trunks said as they left to lunch about 30 minutes early the saiyan all gathered at a cafeteria table and un-capulizated there lunches and began eating at saiyan paces which they were finished before the lunch bell even rang.

"Hey I am going to go wait for Erasa to get out of class okay guys Bulla you come too." Trunks said. "I forgot to tell you something ehehehe."

"Yeah okay Trunks. Gohan are we going to see you." at P.E. Bulla asked

"Yeah of course." Gohan said "and Hey I have to get up to the rooftop someone wants to talk to me today" Gohan said as he began running up there as the bell rang.

When Gohan made it up finally made it up there he saw that Videl was already looking out toward the city on the edge. Whatever she needed to talk to him about was so important that she cut her class to talk to him about.

"Oh hey Videl so what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay Gohan I am going to cut right to the chase. I want you and your dad to train me!"

"What?!" 'Why does this shit always happen to me?

With Hercule Satan

"Hehehe with these pictures I could blackmail that Gohan bastard and make him do whatever I want to do." He said as he looked over the pictures of Gohan transforming back to his original self and absorbing a copy of himself.

With the truck full of kidnappers

Meanwhile a truck was driving into an underground cave. That truck was filled with dozens of kidnapped students from Orange Star middle school.

"Hehe! The new subjects are here excellent now I can begin with the modifications to the kids" a man with his back to the camera said so we couldn't see what he looks like. All that was seen from a water tube in front of the man was a hat. And on that hat it said Red Ribbon army.

Okay that's chapter 7. Now I feel like I want to add some action hehehe. As you can read we have a bad guy coming in and what is he going to do with those students haha. So right now what I really need from my reviewers is a name for superhero Gohan. I will take a look at them and see which one I like so feel free to drop as many names as you want. Also for the Gohan's persona I wanted to make him the cocky playboy womanizer and I am not sure about original Gohan. If people agree with making Gohan that bad boy then lets go I would be happy to write about it :D but it all depends on the reviewers. So next chapter is probably going to deal with bring your parent to school and then the party afterwards. You know it is going to be a wild house party so maybe we will see bad boy Gohan there. Until next time! And don't forget I need a superhero name.


	9. Snake In the Grass

Chapter 9 Snake in the Grass

"Ahhhh" was all that was heard in the under ground Red Ribbon Army facilities. Many middle school students were undergoing probes and drugs being inserted into their bodies. As a man with a Red Ribbon army hat was watching the experiment specimens being probed a member of the Red Shark gang approached him.

"Hey man we better be getting paid big time for this! Do you understand how many of us were hurt and captured. That new superhero is a freaking monster."

"Ahaha I know about that 'superhero' and believe me he won't be a problem for all of these agents. Once we get enough people on our side and under my control… he won't be able to stand a chance bwahahaha. BWAHAHAHA!" He yelled with his ominious laughter as he continued to watch the kidnapped middle school students continued being probed.

Back at Orange Star High

"What?! Videl why the hell would you want me to train you? You have your father isn't that good enough?"

"Actually no it isn't good enough. My father hasn't been showing me any new techniques because he believes that I am not ready. I am hoping that with your training then I can do without the need of that new superhero." She said which Gohan inwardly smirked to.

"Alright Videl I will give it some thought."

"What? You have to think about it?! You should already answer yes what the hell Gohan! I really need your help!"

"Tuff Videl! I have things I need to do as well. I will give you an answer tomorrow got it?" Gohan said with a stern voice which made Videl flinch to.

"Yes Gohan I understand." She said as she ran off through the rooftop door.

'Shit bad things are always happing to me aren't they?' Gohan thought to himself as he went to the ledge of the rooftop and sat down, staring out over the city.

Earlier with Trunks

"What is so important that you wanted me to come along with?" Bulla asked

"Oh nothing much I just wanted you to give Gohan some space. You know he is going through a lot right now? Having arranged marriages, protecting the city, and being groomed to take the throne at such a young age… I just think that he needed some time alone to deal with that. Gohan doesn't like to show it, but he is tired, quite tired and he needs a break."

Bulla had a surprised look and then had a look of guilt, "Wow Trunks I didn't know… I really was unaware I didn't know."

"Yeah I am sure you didn't." He said as Erasa appeared out of her class with tears in her eyes. "Hey Era-, wait a second Erasa what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Trunks! It's my little sister! She was taken at the middle school that was attacked by the Red Shark gang! I don't know what to do! All I know is that I want her back!" She screamed crying in Trunks's arms.

"Shh shh shh Erasa don't worry everything will be fine I am sure your sister will show up. So don't worry everything will be fine" Trunks said with his reassuring voice.

"But Trunks I am just so worried!"

"I know sweetheart but everything will resolve itself trust me." He said as he pulled her in tighter. "Do you want me to take you home today. I am sure the principal will be sympathetic to what has happened and will allow you time with your family."

"Yes Trunks I would really appreciate that" Erasa said as Trunks released her and took her hand

"Hey Bulla could you find Lime and tell her that it will be you and Gohan again for today" he said as she nodded "okay thanks."

Back with Gohan

RING RING RING! The bell rung signaling that it was time for the final classes. Gohan stood up from his spot on the roof and made his way back into class. The rest of the classes passed rather quickly especially since Trunks was not present. Bulla then filled Gohan in on the situation which he felt very guilty for letting his arrogance blind him again. 'Damn it why again! Can't I do anything right he thought. The best we can do is wait for any evidence of their whereabouts.'

P.E soon came and the teacher asked the students what they would like to do for their activities today. The unamious decision was martial arts with an exclamation point on the end. Most of the student were hoping that they could see another showdown between Gohan and Videl and see who would actually win in a fight.

"Okay since the decision is martial arts may I have a couple of volunteers?" the P.E teacher asked. Videl's hand instantly shot up and she knew no one would raise their hand since they were all afraid of getting beaten down by her. There for the only option left was Gohan and she knew the teacher would pick Gohan if no one else raised their hands. After a couple of seconds…

"Okay it looks like I have no other choice but Gohan seeing as how well you did would you like to participate?"

"Uh no thanks teacher I believe that Bulla would love to have a go at someone skilled in martial arts though" Gohan said as everyone looked toward Bulla who was smiling and actually had her hand up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this sweetheart?" Videl questioned as Bulla's smile turned into a scowl.

"Okay, well now I am sorry if you feel some pain from how hard you will hit the ground" Bulla said while walking to the ring.

"Gohan what the hell are you thinking! You know the only one that stands a chance is you!" Videl said enraged as she went into the ring with Bulla already inside.

"Fine Bulla let's make this quick that way I could fight Gohan over there."

"I think you will be too hurt to fight Gohan" Bulla said as she charged toward Videl and threw a quick uppercut into Videl's stomach that made her cough out saliva. 'What the hell is up with this speed' Videl thought as she continued taking a beating from Bulla, who continued her assault on her mid-section. Bulla then started attacking her chest sending punches to the center of her chest and attacking her rib-cage again. Bulla then ceased her attacks and Videl fell to her knees coughing up saliva with traces of blood in it. Bulla then bowed and walked out of the ring with a blank expression on her face, while the entire class was silent and astonished. The bell rang and everyone rushed off to the locker rooms with the exception of Videl, Bulla and Gohan.

"Videl it is never good to underestimate people. There are many people who are stronger than you and much more level-headed than you. If I were to teach you anything then this would be the first lesson. As I told you before I will let you know of my decision tomorrow." Gohan said as he turned around and began walking away.

"Nothing personal Videl I just don't like being looked down upon" Bulla said as she left Videl in the ring on her knees and jogged away to catch up to Gohan who was walking toward the locker rooms.

'Why' was all Videl thought as she stayed there on her knees in the ring, that was until she received a call.

"Videl we have some good news! Those students that were kidnapped were found in the truck. It seems that the kidnapper abandoned the students after the truck ran out of gas dude to the heavy weight of all those who were kidnapped." The chief said through the communicator.

"Good… thanks chief." She said as she hung up her communicator and got up from the ring and started running toward the locker room.

Back With Gohan

"It seems that Videl wants me to train her Lime, Bulla."

"What really?! It seems she finally learned that her father is a lying piece of shit" Lime said as Gohan drove both of them to Capsule Corp.

"Hehe actually not. She only believes that training with me will get her ready for training with her father. So I am so far deciding against it."

Bulla then interjected "Well think about it Gohan you have many things to do such as training on your own, school, grooming lessons for your soon to be kingdom, and also now patrolling the city which you should be doing now."

"Aww damn it your right Bulla." He said as they all got out of the jet "Hey Lime to you wanna take the jet home today?"

"No Gohan I can actually fly home today. I have been working on my ki control and output so I am fine. I guess I will see you guys at school tomorrow" Lime said as she took off into the sky.

"Wow for a human you she is pretty strong hehehe don't you thing Bulla?" he said as Bulla frowned

"Hey Gohan shouldn't you be patrolling." She asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah I am on it" he said as he pressed the red button twice and changed into his gear and transformed into a super saiyan three. "Okay see you later beautiful" he winked at her and she blushed as he took off at supersonic speeds.

A couple minutes later with Gohan

'Okay nothing going on here' he thought as he flew high above the city. 'Now to check the outskirts' he thought as he flew and saw a truck in the middle of the road. 'Wait what the hell is that' was passing through his mind as he flew down and approached the truck. As he ripped the back doors open he saw a bunch of children in the cargo hold tied up, blind folded, and gagged.

"Shit looks like someone didn't want you guys to know where the fuck you were going. Well anyways I will give you a free ride to town" he said as he pulled the truck up carefully and flew it back into town.

Videl was flying in her jet copter looking for the coordinates that the chief sent to her communicator. As she was close to the place she saw a truck flying and under she saw the person that she currently despised the most. 'That bastard superhero.' She followed him looking for anyway that she could prove that he was a criminal. But she was soon disappointed when she found out he was flying to city hall and dropped the truck off and a camera crew instantly came and swarmed around him.

"Mr. Ladies man where did you find the students?"

"Ahahaha I found it on the outskirts of the Satan City."

Mr. Ladies man can we actuall get a real name from you. You told us to ask again later so please let Satan City know who it is going to be keeping us away from danger. The interviewer asked sincerely.

"Hmmm that's right, I did say that. Very well I will tell you. My name is the Golden Dragon… my name is the Warrior of Peace and Serenity… My name it Gotaius and I am here to provide my services to everyone. Well then I will be off." Gohan said as he left to the sky.

"Ms. Videl how do you feel about Gotaius? Are you his side kick, in what ways do you contact him? Have you been in a relationship for a long time? Would you describe the kiss that you two shared passionate and fiery?" the crew asked full of excitement.

Videl was stunned with all the questioned being asked all at once, "Okay I am not his side kick, 2 I don't contact him he just shows up, and three we are not in any type of relationship! He is just some cocky punk that believes that he can run around and play viligante. He should turn himself in to the authorities or actually apply to the Satan City police force!" She yelled and got back into her jet copter and left City hall 'Damn that cocky bastard I need a way to get rid of him!'

Meanwhile at city hall a very expensive jet arrived

From the jet emerged Trunks and Erasa who were looking around frantically in the crowd of students being released from the truck. All of a sudden "Big Sister" was yelled loud enough that both Trunks and Erasa turned around and saw a young blonde girl with shoulder length hair and she instantly ran up to Erasa.

"Big Sister I was so scared. I didn't know what to do!" she said crying frantically "I didn't know what I was going to do until the Golden Warrior showed up and saved us. He **killed** the bad guy that kidnapped us so everything is going to fine!" She said with tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh Kara I was so worried I didn't know what was happening either! It was all thanks to Gotaius! That's the Golden Warriors name! and also we have to thank Videl because I didn't think that we wou-…"

"Sister do you know the Golden Warrior?!" Kara instantly cut in with her interest peaked "I would like to meet him and take him on a date she said with a little mystery. "

"No sorry it seems that the only person close to him would be Videl. He even kissed her. Don't worry about him haha it doesn't seem like Videl will talk to anyone but me about it so sorry" Erasa said apologetically with tears still rolling down her cheeks after being reunited with her sister. "Hey Trunks we aren't that far away from my house we will walk home…. I just wanna spend some alone time with my sister. Speaking of which Kara this is Trunks my new boyfriend… and he is the son of Bulma Briefs" she said quietly even though Trunks still heard her and chuckled quietly.

"Ehehe it's a pleasure to meet you Kara and Erasa no problem, but are you sure?"

"Yeah Trunks its fine I just want to be with her right now. I always took her for granted now I am not okay so I will see you at school tomorrow" she said as she gave him a kiss and watched him take off in his capsule jet. "Okay Kara any place you wanna go I am willing to take you."

"Really" Kara said as she quirked an eyebrow. "Okay deal, then let's go to the outskirts of Satan City. There is a beautiful view there that I saw when we took a school trip."

"Okay where ever you want to go Kara!" Erasa said enthusiastically.

With Gohan in his Gotaius gear

'Hahaha damn these guys are really stupid. They kidnap a bunch of students and don't even have enough gas to do anything with them ahaha. But still, shit I still got to find out who is the leader and **kill** that dirty bastard. But it's whatever right now I have to hurry up and get to Grandpa's house for lessons today. What's the worse that could happen if he's running around for one day. He can't have that many people working for him and gather that much support in one day.' Gohan thought as he pressed the button twice and changed but into his gear and powered down to his regular human state.

Back with Erasa and Kara

"Okay Kara we are here! But where is this place that you wanted to show me?"

"Don't worry sis we will be there soon enough… I want to make sure mom, dad, Videl and even Gotaius see this place she said as they got out of the car. Well sis… don't resist and things will be so much easier."

"Haha Kara what are you talki-" Erasa said as she noticed a bunch men come out from behind trees and other miscellious objects. "Wait what the hell is this!" She yelled as one man grabbed her and stuck a needle in her neck which knocked her out in a matter of seconds. A man then started to walk out of the shadows while clapping his hands

"Well done Kara! I thought it was going to take a little longer to get someone else here to be reprogrammed but great job." He said as he put a hand on Kara's shoulder "Well now that phase one is out of the way and no one even suspects that those kids are sleeper agents" he said to the remnants of the Red Shark gang who were still working for him. "Haha pretty soon we will be able to get the noble and royal families if things keep going on like this. Bring her inside and we will program her now, Kara once we are done with her you will head back and continue your mission and get as many people as you can here understood?" He said as she nodded her head yes, with that he walked with his back to the camera once again but his Red Ribbon army hat was all too clear.

With Trunks flying his jet

'Hmm maybe I shouldn't have left Erasa alone. Even if Gohan killed whoever was behind it. Tomorrow I might ask him about what happened. It doesn't sound like him to kill people even if they are evil.' He thought just as he arrived at capsule Corp. 'Well whatever right now I think I am gonna get some sleep it's been a busy day' he thought as he got out of his jet and started walking toward his room.

Back with Gohan at the Ox King Palace

"Gohan you are doing superb! To think that you would make so much progress in your royal training in such a short amount of time! Excellent!" The Ox King said as he and Gohan were eating a fancy dinner food.

"Well Grandpa it just proves to you that I am your grandson hahaha."

"Yes bwahaha it very well does hahaha. So I definitely believe that you are ready to come to the dinner party this Saturday. All of your arranged marriage partners are going to be there." He said as Gohan sighed with sadness and don't worry Gohan they are all going to be beautiful. I have hand picked a couple of them myself. I can't wait for you and your mother to meet them!"

"Yes grandfather" Gohan said with evident hints of sadness in his voice "Oh that reminds me is dad invited as well?"

"What Goku's going to come from the dead? Gohan we would need all the dragon balls do you know how long that would take plus he doesn't even want to be revived."

"Oh yeah about that ahaha Grandpa I already took care of all that. Dads back and since this party has something to do with me I might as well invite dad to come as well." He said while his Grandfather had a shocked look on his face.

"Of course Gohan! I would love to see Goku! It has been way to long! That's great ahaha Goku's back" Ox King said with tears streaming down his eyes as well. "Hahaha that's great Gohan well it is late" he said as he looked at the time and saw 9:30 pm "Well you can leave and get some sleep. I have already made sure that your outfit is ready as well as your mother and Goten's. If you can have Goku come here tomorrow that would be great."

"Sure Grandpa" Gohan said as he got up from the table and gave his grandfather a hug and flew out the window.

'Damn today really has been a busy day. Oh man that's right tomorrow is bring your parent to school day. Haha I guess it would be a good thing for my class to see who a real hero is instead of Hercule.' Gohan thought as he was flying home at a gentle speed. 'Aww man I completely forgot about Videl… maybe I will train her. She does have heart and throws herself into danger for other people… I guess it wouldn't be a problem.' He thought as he arrive home and opened the door to see Goku and Chi-Chi making out on the couch which he fell over anime style "Hey stop doing that! Great now I have to pick up another couch! He yelled as both Goku and Chi-Chi looked up at him and started blushing. "Hey I am tried so I am going to bed and hey dad I need you to go to school with me tomorrow and just talk about a couple of your adventures. And not the alien ones." Gohan said as he started walking up stairs toward his room

"Sure Gohan!" Goku said as he watched Gohan go up the stairs "Okay he's gone Chi" Goku said as he and Chi-chi started making out again.

In the Morning

"Okay dad so the group is going to meet up at school since everyone is bring their parents. Lime is bring her dad and Trunks and Bulla are bringing both Vegeta and Bulma so no super fighting but we can use you two to show a good fight and what you do."

"Okay sounds good Gohan do we get to go now?! I really wanna see what school looks like!" Goku asked with a bunch of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah dad, we are going, were going. Okay mom I will see you later tonight I have… a study group thing to do with a couple of girls" he yelled and quickly exited knowing what Chi-Chi was going to ask.

'Whew that was close now that is taken care of I am good to go to that party tonight' Gohan thought as he and his father were flying to Orange Star high school. As they made it within city limits, "Okay dad we have to use the jet Bulma gave me that way we don't attract too much attention."

"Yeah makes sense I guess" Goku agreed as they landed near the outskirts and Gohan capsulated the jet and they both got in and took off. Within moments they were at the school and landed on top of the roof and saw that Bulla and Trunks were already there with Bulma and Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta hey Bulma I see that Trunks and Bulla roped you into this stuff as well." Goku said as he sent a Son grin to both of them

"Hey Goku and yeah they did ehehe. So looks like we have to either give a talk or a demonstration so I guess this would be one of the greatest times to give an announcement."

"Bulma I still don't like that idea and you know that" Vegeta said "All I really care about is pounding Kakarrot to a pulp to prove I am the best."

"Vegeta… seriously not in the next 1,000 years hahaha but you are welcome to try." Goku said as he kept on walking toward the door. While Vegeta glared at him, Gohan walked over to Bulla and Trunks

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"It's good Gohan haha nothing much has been happening." Bulla answered "But this parent thing is bull. I can't wait until this stuff is over that way we could go to that party" Bulla whispered.

"Shhh Bulla you know that even they have super hearing" Trunks whispered at a tone barely audiable. "Anyway Gohan I have something that I wanted to ask did you kill" ding dong ding dong… dong ding dong ding the bell for homeroom rang – "shit I guess I will talk to you about it later let's get to class."

"Yeah sounds good… by the way where is Lime and her dad right now."

"Oh they came the old school way… the front door hahaha. She said that they would meet us at homeroom. Mr. Lao said that he was really excited to see you again."

"Oh is that so?" Gohan said as he and their parents entered their homeroom seeing a bunch of people and their parents sitting down next to them. Lucky there was plenty of room in the class. I mean dude we are talking about 60-70 people. Anyways the teacher started alphabetically and a couple of students were up then it was Trunks and Bulla's turn.

"Well as you know this is my mother Bulma Briefs and you actually haven't seen much of my father… this is my father Vegeta" Trunks said as he gave out his hand to Vegeta.

"Hello human peasant I am Vegeta King of-"

"Capsule Corporation!" Bulma immediately intrupted him. "Yep he is my sweet prince ehehe. Well anyways Vegeta is the one that I mostly rely on to test most of my inventions. For example the greatest one that we have would be the gravity room which is Vegeta favorite. Anyways I would give a full demonstration of any inventions that I was creating but you will all see them at the excursion trip in a month!"

"EEHHH" was heard by all the students including Gohan, Trunks, Bulla, and Lime.

"Really Mrs. Briefs we are going to Capsule Corp. for the excursion trip no way! That is going to be sweet" one student exclaimed

"Trunks! Bulla! How come you guys didn't tell us?!"

"Well the truth is we didn't know" they both said in unison.

"Well now I will have a great time showing you guys Capsule Corp. inventions and also some very cute and **embarrassing **photographs of my sweet Trunks and Bulla." Who started sweating a lot "This is why you don't take apart your parents inventions and move them into a room where your father would constantly bitch about it." Bulma said very seethingly. While Trunks and Bulla had worried looks on their faces. "Well now that you all know the news that would at least end my presentation thank you."

With that the Brief family moved to back to their seats close to Gohan. Who seemed to be receiving looks from Hercule… a look that said that he won some battle. After a couple of other families presentations even Limes father, who deals with international political situations the bell rang signaling time for a recess right before it was Videl and Hercule's turn. The Briefs, Lao, and Son families were the first to leave knowing that they needed to get something to eat before the saiyans pass out but on a whim Gohan decided to take his time to leave the class.

As Gohan was walking out of the class Videl approached Gohan

"Hey Gohan just wondering if you thought about teaching me?" Videl asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah! That's right… Videl I think it would be a great idea to-"

"HEY YOU! BOY GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND COME HERE!" A loud and annoying voice came from the classroom doorway. Gohan turned around and saw who was pissing him off for another time.

"And if I refuse? You giant babbling fool, what would you do?" Gohan sarcastically asked as he turned to Hercule and flashed his eyes teal.

"W-w-well don't think that you can beat me! Videl leave now! I have to have a talk with this boy."

"What? What the hell dad I need to talk to him."

"I SAID LEAVE NOW VIDEL!"

"No dad I don't care about what you said because-" she was cut off by Gohan's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Videl I will talk with your father. It shouldn't be long." He said as he turned back to Hercule with a pissed off look.

"Fine but remember what we were talking about Gohan." She said as she left toward the cafeteria

"What do you want Hercule? You really don't learn your lesson. You really just want me to beat you to a bloody pulp… or maybe that isn't enough for you. Maybe I should make it so nobody could recognize your body afterwards." Gohan said walking toward Hercule who was shaking in fear already. "Or you know what? Maybe I should make it so you body would never be found Gohan said as he materialized a ki ball in his right hand and continued walking toward Hercule who was paralyzed with fear but Gohan stopped halfway to him and de-materialized the ki ball "But you know what Hercule I am not a cold-blooded killer so I am going to forget the situation and let you leave scar free" Gohan said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"W-W-Wait you punk! I have pictures of who you really are! And I have copies if something ever happens to me." Gohan instantly turned around and viewed the pictures and a deadly look crept upon his face that would scare Cell, Frieza, Bojack, and Vegeta all put together. "W-w-wait a second like I said if anything happens to me then these pictures get released! Now what I want you to do-"

Gohan flashed stepped and appeared face to face with Hercule "DO I EVEN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU DO?! I SAVE THE FUCKING WORLD! I LET YOU TAKE THE FUCKING CREDIT! I GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE TO WALK AWAY! BUT YOU THREATEN TO BLACKMAIL ME! YOU DESERVE NO MERCY!" Gohan said as he powered up into super saiyan three instantly. Although this power didn't go unnoticed by Goku, Vegeta Trunks, Lime, and Bulla. Hell, the whole school knew something was up because a huge earthquake was shaking and knocking things down.

At the Cafeteria

"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta said

"That- that is Gohan's ki" Goku said as he instant transmissioned to Gohan

Back with Gohan

Hercule was running back into the classroom and ran into a corner while Gohan was just walking toward him and ready to just go for an instant kill that was until Goku appeared in front of Hercule with his arms spread out.

"Gohan what are you doing?! You know this isn't right!"

"DAD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE IS JUST LIKE CELL! I GAVE HIM MULTIPLE CHANCES AND HE JUST FUCKED THEM UP! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Gohan said as he continued walking toward Goku and Hercule while Hercule continued to whimper in the corner.

"Well son there are better ways to deal with this" Goku said as Vegeta Trunks and Bulla showed up and started yelling at Gohan to calm down. Luckily for them Gohan calmed down and relaxed.

Gohan let out a deep sigh "Fine but Hercule this isn't over. I don't care if you reveal my secret but I promise you this… I will reveal your secret! And if you do reveal my secret I won't kill you but let us just say you won't ever be able to lie to anyone ever again" Gohan said as he turned around and walked out of the class room with the other Z fighters. As Goku was at the doorway he turned around to face Hercule "You shouldn't have done whatever you did. All my son ever wanted was a peaceful life and if you threaten that I will make sure personally that the last breaths that you draw on this planet will be painful and the most excruciating seconds of your miserable life Goku said as he flashed his eyes teal and engaged his red kaioken aura, then he powered down and walked out of the classroom.

In the hallway with the families

"Gohan what the hell did Hercule do to you that made you that pissed off? Lime asked as they were walking to the cafeteria.

"He threaten me Lime… he threatened my peaceful life that I have here."

Lime was about to speak again but was interrupted by Videl running toward the group. "Gohan! Guys are you okay? Didn't you feel the earthquake?"

"Videl…." Gohan said "…Get away from me! I hate you! I hate your family! You are nothing, you are worthless pieces of trash, two bit martial artist thugs that deserve the worst possible end that is imaginable. I WILL NOT TRAIN YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Gohan exploded as he pushed past her as the rest of the group followed him with worried looks on their faces. Videl stood there for a couple of seconds before she sank to the ground on her knees and tears began forming in her eyes. She began crying then heavy sobbing overcame her. 'Why does he hate me?' She thought 'Didn't it sound like he was going to train me? What did my dad do?!' She thought as she was still sobbing in the middle of the hallway.

Back with the families

Trunks left ahead of the group to talk to Erasa "Hey Erasa you should go talk to Videl she is crying right now and she needs someone to talk to her."

"What, really Trunks right now? Okay but if I do this then promise me that we could go to this new spot that I found" she said as she looked up to him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wait what why are you acting strange? Shouldn't you be more worried about Videl than a date?" Trunks asked while studying her.

"Yes your right I was just joking Trunks." She faked laughed "Yes of course I will be going to go see her right now." She said and quickly left the cafeteria while Trunks was thinking that was too weird something is up.

Back with Erasa

As she was running in the hallway in search of Videl she was thinking 'Damn it Trunks is a little too smart. I think that I will have to get a little time before I go after him. But for now Videl is mentally hurt.' She thought just as she found Videl. "Videl sweety what wrong she said as went to her knees and pulled Videl into a hug."

"I-it-it's Gohan he said that he hated me and he said so-so many more things" she said still sobbing he even said that I am trash. I don't know what happen.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay Videl I know the perfect place that will cheer you up before we go to that party."

"Erasa I really don't feel like going to that party."

"Don't worry Videl after you see this beautiful place on the outskirts of the city then you will feel like going. I am your best friend trust me okay. "

"Okay Erasa we will go after all the presentations" Videl said starting to calm herself down.

"Great it will be something you will never forget" she said as they started walking back to the class room early. That was when they saw Hercule sitting in the classroom deep in thought with his hands resting his head. But they decided to leave him alone and they went to the very back of the classroom and decided to talk about trivial things.

15 minutes later the bell rang and the class began once again

"Ms. Videl it is you and your fathers turn." The teacher said

"Yes professor" Videl said as she walked to the front of the class, as soon as she made it down she was sending constant glances at Gohan who was staring out the window with a bored look on his face. 'Why does he hate me' was all that she could think about while her father was talking about his victories and challenges of rising to the top of the martial artists world.

The whole class was very intrigued until Vegeta looked at Hercule and flashed his eyes teal basically telling him to 'shut the fuck up and sit down'. As Hercule finished talking the teacher looked up to Gohan "Mr. Son I believe that it is your turn."

"Yes professor." He answered and walked up to the front of the class room with Goku. As he made it up there he had a gentle smile on his face that Videl noticed and instantly felt like crying again. "Well class this is my father Son Goku."

"EEHHH!? Wait a second the Son Goku that took out-"

"The Red Ribbon army as a child, ehehehe yep that's me. I didn't know that people would know about that. Well as you know I took out the Red Ribbon army as a child and a WMAT champion before Mr. Satan over there."

"Oh that's right that would be so cool! Mr. Satan would you fight Son Goku that would be sweet to see what WMAT champions could do!"

"Umm no I wouldn't want to mess anything up in the class." Hercule said

"Yep class that's right I wouldn't like to hurt Mr. Satan" Goku said and the whole class went ooooooohhhh. "Anyways I have the perfect sparring partner right here" he said as he looked a Gohan then looked at Vegeta who quickly ran down the stair steps to Goku. "Well sorry Gohan looks like Vegeta is a little too eager."

"Ehehe no problem dad I will go back to my seat then and let you demonstrate" Gohan said as he walked up to his seat completely ignoring Videl's constant hopes for eye contact. Within a couple of minutes they were done and the class was completely stunned. How could anyone move so fluidly and two how could people throw that many punches and not get hit at all.

"Well that is my demonstration" Goku said as he began walking back up to where Gohan was sitting in his seat.

"Well if that is all the demonstrations then I guess it wouldn't be a problem to let you guys leave early today." You are all dismissed the teacher said as he left the classroom first then followed by the rest of the students except the main ones of this story.

"Hey dad Grandpa wants you to go to the palace for clothes for the dinner party."

"Oh okay Gohan do you want me to take off first then?"

"Yeah dad that would be best since I have this study group thing I have to do."

"Hey mom, dad, Bulla and I have this project to do so we are gonna be out at the library for some time tonight." Trunks said

"Hey dad there I finally got that ticket to work in Satan city hall today. So I might be out a little late tonight but Gohan, and Trunks are going to be with me. Plus you know that I know how to defend myself." Lime said to her dad.

Goku Bulma Vegeta : "Okay sure be careful on your way back" And with that all the parents left for their respective destinations.

"Okay so where do you guys wanna go before the party?" Trunks asked

"Let's go shopping on Gohan!" Bulla said

"Wait why me?"

"Because you probably have more money than all of us. Plus you owe us for that scare you put us through today." Lime said

"Well fine it's on me" Gohan said as he began walking toward the door with the group that was when Videl approached him from behind and began calling his name.

"Gohan. Gohan!" She yelled but he just kept on walking and both Lime and Bulla looked at Gohan with worry but he just kept a smile on his face and just kept walking away. That was when Trunks said he forgot something and ran back into the classroom toward Erasa.

"Hey Erasa you are going to take care of Videl today right?"

"Yeah Trunks don't worry about it."

"Okay cool. Gohan just needs some time to calm down… I am sure he will be fine after a little time to himself."

"Ok sounds good and Trunks do you think that we will be able to go to this cool new spot soon. I hear it is beautiful place for couples to go to."

"Ehehe Erasa one thing at a time hehe don't worry about that and trust me I know an even better place than that. Just… take care of Videl and I will see you at the party."

"Oh yeah that's right Trunks the party has been moved to near the outskirts of town. Something about the guys little brother in **middle** school convinced him to move it. So I will see you there okay?"

"Yeah great to know. Thanks Erasa see you there." Trunks said as he kissed her and left toward Gohan and the rest of the group he saw Videl standing there after her failed attempts to talk to Gohan "Don't worry just give him some time and talk to him at the party when he is in a good mood" he said as he kept on jogging trying to catch up with everyone else.

"Yeah… thanks Trunks." Videl said as she was left standing there. Until Erasa approached her

"Hey Videl you ready to go to the spot I told you about?"

"Yeah Erasa… I guess well lets go."

Well that's it for chapter 9 snake in the grass. Sorry that took so long. I think that I just needed a couple of days to myself to recharge and get a couple new ideas. I am back and now I am ready to start accepting more ideas like should Videl get captured and turned or should she be the one that gets away and tries to inform everyone hahaha. Well another thing the guy who was planning the party had a little brother who took him to the reprogramming site that modified him and convinced him to change the party location from his house to the outskirts of the city. at least a mile away from the underground facility that way people wouldn't hear the screams. Other than that I hope that you guys like the name that I picked out for Gohan. I couldn't think of anything else but I did want to keep go in the name so Gotaius hahaha. Well if you have any ideas about the next chapter just drop a review and also any criticisms are welcome cause any improvements that I can make would be great thanks and until next time :D


	10. Chapter 10

Okay okay I know that I have been gone for waaaayyyyy too long and I do apologize L I have been meaning to write the other chapters but I have been hella busy with work. Lets just say that I do work over 60 hours a week. But now I am back and will at least try to get in at least one chapter a week. And every person that left a reviews I really do want to thank you because that actually got me to get up and put myself in gear so thanks now on to Chapter 9 by the way there is underage drinking in this party cause well… They're teenagers. Just a warning. So this chapter will be rated more for adult audiences. By the way there is no sex or anything overboard. Just language and alcohol that's the worst that my stories will get. Ok now onto Chapter 9 The party foul.

Chapter 9 The Party Foul

"Aww man I really can't wait to be at the party tonight!" Gohan said with a great amount of enthusiasm as the group of them walked the mall looking for some clothes.

"Yeah bro I'm excited too. But don't you think you should go and talk to Videl first? I mean she didn't do anything to you… It was her father. I think that you were a bit roug-."

"Trunks I don't want to hear it. They are all the same. Those dirty lying Satans."

"But Gohan she actually fights crime and protects the city" Lime said "Wouldn't you feel guilty if something happened to her now… you would live with the guilt that you couldn't make up with her because of something that she didn't even do to you. Beside you also should try and forgive Hercule. I know that he lied and took the credit but it is because he is weak and weak people hide. Also the fact that without him you wouldn't be able to live a normal life."

"UGH! Fine, fine I will talk to her during the party okay?" Gohan said as the rest of the group smiled at his response.

Meanwhile with Erasa and Videl

"Alright Erasa where are going? I don't think that anything would cheer me up after today" Videl said with a frown and deep sigh.

"Don't you worry Videl we are almost there~" Erasa said smiling with a menacingly grin "After today you wont even worry about Goh-"

Beep Beep Beep "Videl this is the Chief! Orange Star Prison is being attacked and all the gang members have been released. We need you to go to ground and find them!"

"Chief are you serious! Do you have anything on who did it?!"

"No Videl all we know is that they may have something to do with the kidnapping early this week. But this operation will take time. Our resources are tracking them right now but we need you here and if you can, message Gotaius to meet here at the station for a briefing on the situation on Sunday."

"No! Absolutely not chief I will be there immediately" she said as she hung up her communicator. "Sorry Erasa I guess I will have to see this place next time. But don't worry I will see you at the party."

"Oh… okay sorry for the trouble Videl… Lets try and go during the party."

"Umm sure we can try well I will drop you home and pick you up for the party kay?"

"Kay! See you later Videl." 'Damn it how the hell did this horrible timing come up? Oh well I am pretty sure that I could get a couple of boys to the camp before the party she' thought seductively.

A couple hours later at the outskirts of town on a starry and clear night, there was loud music playing and about five hundred teenagers out living the night life on a Friday celebrating another year.

"Yo! Kale this is an awesome party bro!" A teenage screamed at the host of the party with a cup full of alcohol in his hand.

"Hey man I just try hahaha after my little brother convinced me to move the party over here I couldn't help but refuse." Kale said with an evil smirk

"I don't care where the party is just keep the boose coming and keep the music going!" a couple of orange star students yelled out while dancing to the house style music.

Just a moment ago our four main teenagers just arrived and scoped the scene out. What they saw wasn't anything out of the ordinary from the other parties they been to together. Bulla was wearing her red dress that tapered off at her knees and fitted her figure beautifully while Lime was wearing a black drees that exposed portions of her back, (the kind you would see at really fancy parties) Trunks was wearing a Capsule Corp. leather jacket and a black form fitting shirt and Gohan was wearing some regular jeans and a button up shirt with the button and flaps on the shoulders.

"Hey Trunks ready to go and hit see what they got at the bar man? Ahahaha!" Gohan said as he burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah Gohan you won last time but the one who's going to drink you under the table is me this time." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Aw c'mon man you said that the last 4 times, the fifth isn't going to be any different!" Gohan challenged as both he and Trunks started walking toward the drinks. While Lime and Bulla looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well hey guys if you are going, could you at least get Lime and I a drink?" Bulla said as the boys nodded still walking toward the bar.

"Yeah we got you sis… Oh hey Gohan could you hold up a second?" Trunks asked as he stopped Gohan and rushed back to Bulla and Lime "Hey could you two try and find Erasa and Videl? I want this thing between those two cleared up now rather than having an awkward meeting during the party. I will find you guys by searching for your ki." Trunks said as he rushed back toward Gohan.

"Yep no problem Trunks" Lime said as the both of them rushed off into the crowd. "What was that about?" Gohan asked

"Oh nothing much. Just want them to find Erasa." He simply replied. "Anyways lets get a couple of drinks in us man!" He said as they finally got to the bar.

"Yo! Gohan! Trunks! Took you guys long enough!" A student said with a bright smile on his face.

"Man it wouldn't be a party with the new guys!" Another one said.

"Yeah tell me who would we have danced with without you guys here~?" a couple girls said while looking at both of them which the male students in the proximity shook their heads too.

"Well any case celebration time for the new guys and we got five shots lined up for you both of you, each hahaha so lets get this party started" Kale said as he walked toward both Gohan and Trunks.

"Hell yeah lets go!" Trunks and Gohan said as they started downing the alcohol.

Somewhere inside the party

"Erasa I can't bewieve hows mucho you makes me drink" Videl said quite intoxicated.

"Wow Videl I didn't take you to be such a lightweight" Erasa said knowing well that Videl took at least 14 shots of liquor.

"Hey you mussy I am Videl Satan… I aint no stinker lightywieght now gimme another cup of… wha was I drinky again?" She questioned

"Um I don't know but you can have mine if you want" Erasa said with a smirk handing Videl her drink which she sloppily took.

"Well missy don't mind if I's do she took it and downed it in one gulp."

"Well Videl do you want to go see that spot I was talking about earlier?" Erasa asked with a smile "I think that even Gohan will be there~~." She said with a ring in her voice.

"Wha Gopan's gonna be here? Where is Gopan?"

"Here follow me that's where he is going to be." She said as Erasa began leading her away.

"Hey Erasa, Videl! How are you girls doing?" Lime asked as both herself and Bulla approached them.

'Damn it so freaking close again. Oh well maybe something positive can come out of this' "oh hey Lime, hi Bulla nothing much just chilling at this dope party!" Erasa said with such excitement "But it seems that one of us is having a little too much fun" she said as she pointed her thumb toward a very intoxicated Videl… who which to their surprise wasn't their anymore. "Wah Videl where did you go!" All three of the girls shouted out.

Meanwhile Videl was walking… or should I say stumbling through the heavy crowd of people "where is Gopan… I have to fiwd Gopan and, and…" she said to herself as she was stopped by a group of boys.

"Hey Videl you trying to dance, and get really wild at this party" one of the jocks asked.

"Sowwy but im looking for Gopan have you seen him?" She asked looking around

"No we haven't but you can stay with us until he shows up."

"Nooo~~ I caant I hafta fiwd Gopan and say sowwy fot wha happen."

"Don't worry Videl you can trust me" the jock said with a lustful look in his eye. "Well hey how about we leave this party and go look for Gohan right now?"

"Oh by any chance are you talking about this Gohan?" Gohan asked standing right behind the jocks with an innocent smile pointing at himself. Which as soon as he appeared all of the other jocks left except one.

"Gopan~~! I fownd you~~!" Videl cheered out. Which Gohan instantly noticed that she was completely drunk.

"Hey Gohan you have every other girl in the school after you. Let me have this one for the night." the jock told Gohan with an authoritive tone.

"Really I can't stand it when bad guys like you try and take advantage of girls, hey Videl how about we talk over there." Gohan said leading her away from the jock who then became upset and lunged at Gohan from behind.

"Take this you freaking asshole!" he yelled as he threw a punch at the back of Gohan's head which he responded by picking Videl up bridal style and back-flipping over his punch. And a small group of the party spectators noticed this and began chanting "fight fight fight!"

Gohan set Videl down a couple feet away and just started walking toward the jock who was running at Gohan. He sent three punches to Gohan who just swatted them away and leg swept him down to the ground, then motioned for him to get back up. Enraged the jock picked up a rock and threw it at his head which he tilted slightly to avoid it the allowed the jock to get back up and send a barrage of punches toward him, without Gohan taking a step back. Gohan then grabbed his fist and pulled the jock past him and catching him with jump spin kick to the face which had respectively knocked him out. The crowd of people cheered and started chanting "Gohan Gohan Gohan!" and threw him a bottle of alcohol and yelled "chug chug chug!"

After taking a second to look around he chugged the whole bottle of alcohol and left the crowd and then vanished to the outskirts of the party with Videl.

Back with our favorite purple haired saiyan. "Damn that dirtyin Gophan beatin' me agin." Trunks sloppily said as he wandered through the crowd of people looking for his crew "Hey Trunks~" he heard from behind him and it was Angela.

"Oh howdy… Angela how are… you?" Trunks said very drunk with a great slur.

"Oh I'm great how are you doing?" She asked very seductively while twirling her hair in her fingers biting her lip. "So where is your girlfriend right now?"

"Honestlyly I's don't know… I think I axed Bulla to find her…. I shoulds be goind cause I should find them."

"Wait lets go together." She said grabbing on his arm and pulling him in the opposite direction but just as the three girls were passing by Lime saw Trunks being pulled away with Angela, and noticed the lustful look in her eyes, this also didn't go unnoticed by Erasa.

"HEY YOU TWO-BIT TRAMP! GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" A furious Erasa yelled running toward Angela with Lime and Bulla there to stop them from fighting.

"Umm hey, hey girls we all had a little too much to drink so how about we call this off?" Lime said as she got in between the two of the girls

"Oh hi" Erasa Trunks yelled quite loudly while waving at her when she was two feet in front of him.

"Damn it. It sucks when you are right Lime… Trunks lets go!" Erasa said but Angela began to increase the strength of her hold on him. Trunks simply phased out and back in within a millisecond of time and was walking quite awkward motion due to the alcohol. 'You win this one Erasa' Angela thought in her mind as she began walking away looking for other boys.

"Well hey since we are all here don't you guys wanna check out this cool place on the other side of the party… I hear that the view is really beautiful" she said while looking at Trunks.

"Damn, Erasa I wish we could but we do have to take Trunks home. I mean look at him. I haven't ever seen him this torn up." Bulla said while pooping a capsule jet open.

"Yeah I understand it's good. Are you girls going to come back to the party I mean you were only here for a couple of hours?" Erasa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah we will. We still have to find Gohan plus we haven't even had anything to **drink" **Lime said while looking at Trunks kinda pissed off.

"Well okay then I will see you girls when you get back." Erasa said as she watched them take off in the jet.

"Hey are they leaving already?" Sharpener asked while approaching Erasa from behind.

"Yeah but the girls will be back soon. Oh hey Sharpener the we saw this awesome place over at the other side of the party come check it out with me." she said with a smirk

"Yeah sounds good lets go." He said as he followed her through the crowd.

Back with Gohan and Videl

"Oh shit! I definitely shouldn't have downed that bottle of alcohol. Damn it I know sooner or later that it is going to hit me." he said as he had Videl lean on him so that he didn't have to carry her and she could walk.

"Welp that was super duper cool Gopan." She said as she looked up at him in admiration but quickly tears came to her eyes. "Gopan why do yous hate me? I's mean I don't knows what I did to make you hate me Gopan" she said as she began crying into his chest.

"Aw Videl I really didn't mean what I said. I was really upset. I mean your father insulted my father and all of his achievements saying that he was a phony and didn't deserve to be revered in the martial arts community" Gohan said thinking of a great lie… (By the way he didn't think of the lie… I did J )

"Realwy . I am sowwy Gopan I didn't know that my daddy would do's something like that. I will have a big girl chat with him tomorrow."

"Hahaha Videl I don't think that you will even remember this tomorrow. Do you even remember what I said earlier?" Gohan said with his gentle smile beaming down on her which she blushed to.

"No awtually I don't he-he… but I's do want to remember this thingy" she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She then pushed him into a tree and began passionately kissing him which he kept trying to push her off.

"Videl stop… stop!" Gohan said finally shaking her off him. "Your drunk you realize that right?" He asked looking at her incredulously while blushing."\

"But Gopan I reawy like you!" she said as she cuddled on him. Although the next thing that he heard surprised him. He heard her snoring. Gohan chuckled to himself and scooped her up in a bridal style lift and started walking. He then stumbled a little bit 'aw man now I really got to hurry and drop her home' he thought as he quickly flew in the direction of Satan manor.

Back with Erasa and Sharpener

"So Erasa where the hell are we going? This had better be some awesome place" Sharpener said while taking another drink of the beer in his cup.

"Oh Sharpener quit being an impaiteint brat… by the way we are here."

"Erasa… there is nothing here but a couple of rocks… just a couple of ro-"

"AAAHHHH no let me go! Let me GO!" Was heard as Sharpener froze and then turned to Erasa who was standing behind him smiling.

"Holy Crap Erasa what's happening and what's going on with those scre…ams" he stopped speaking as he saw Erasa lift a taser gun toward him.

"Sorry Sharpie" she said with a smile as she shot him with the taser.

"AAAHHHH!" was all that was heard as he collapsed to the ground and then Kale walked up behind her.

"How many have we gotten so far?" Erasa asked him without even turning back to look at him.

"Seems like we are close to two hundred now but Erasa the main targets aren't here." Kale said as he began leaning on a tree with one of his legs pushing on it.

"I know, I know, but I don't know where Videl is. She is probably with Gohan right now and trying to find them in the crowd would be too difficult. I suggest that we try and find a different opportunity for those two… or we can make one she said with a couple of gleams in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well now you got me interested. Tell me and let's start setting up." Kale said as both of them picked up Sharpener and began carrying him to an unknown location.

Back with Gohan and Videl

'Shit I definitely think that flying drunk is worse than driving drunk. I mean man I could hit an airplaneor level a building…' Gohan comtemplated while trying to stay focused at least until he got Videl home. That's when Satan manor finally came into view. 'Finally!' Gohan thought as he touched down on a balcony and reached into Videl's pocket to see if he could find a key. "Bingo! Found it" he said as he opened the door straight to her room and let her down onto her bed sideways that way if needed, she could get rid of some alcohol… if you know what I mean.

He looked around the room for a second and saw pictures of some of the old Martial arts champions and his father was one of them. He also saw a picture of the golden fighters and him as a pre-teenager with his golden hair, he then blushed at the thought that a girl has pictures of him hanging in her room. Just as he was about to leave he heard her say "Gohan…" in her sleep and he turned around to take a quick glance at the peaceful Videl before getting outside closing the door and then taking back off into the air. Gohan then allowed the alcohol to take control of himwhen he saw the girls heading back in the direction of the party. Which was when he opened the door and jumped in the jet in midair.

In a couple of moments they were back at the party and that was when the really fun started. Gohan instantly staggered out of the jet and was the life of the party. The girls met back up with Erasa and started taking shots. Gohan won 4 games of beer pong and that's when a couple girls asked him to dance which he just got dragged to the dance floor and was being grinded on… which Bulla and Lime were pissed off to see. Gohan ended up drinking even more with the male students while the girls were drinking together celebrating their arrival to Orange Star High. This pretty much went on for the rest of the night until it became early morning… 3:23 a.m. when the group decided to take off. Lime decided to stay at the Briefs and Gohan took out his jet and put it on auto-pilot knowing it would take a little longer to get home but would be better than him running into and taking out a building. Gohan then arrived home very very intoxicated and jumped out of the jet toward his window and opened it very quietly and looked at the time on his clock as he entered and laid on his bed. The clock showed 4:52 a.m.

'…. Fuck!' Was all Gohan thought as he passed out for the night.

Well that feels like it could have turned out better. Definitely could have turned out better but if you guys could give me a moment to get back in the zone. I haven't written this story in months so kinda hard to get back in it. Also sorry if anyone had any trouble with this chapter because of the alcohol, but as I said teenage parties are like that and this one was rated mature because of the alcohol and language. Well I am going to try and keep up with this story from now on so please drop a review and tell me what you think…. Try not to be to brutal.


End file.
